


Let the Right One In

by Ludo13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludo13/pseuds/Ludo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd invite you to come in for a cup of coffee but I know you don't like coffee," she asked him as she stood in front of her door. "It doesn't really matter right now because I'll still want to come in," he replied with a mischievous grin. </p><p>It started as a simple offer of coffee. Now it's up to Edward to make a choice between what was right and what was easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Meetings and Coffees

**Disclaimer :** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Of Meetings and Coffees  
**

 

 

 

It had been a very dreary week in the Big Apple and Hermione had had enough of the bad weather to last a lifetime. But being a British citizen, she'd already seen her share of dreary weather. And as she'd been living in a castle lost in the Scottish Highlands, Hermione could say that she had lived through more dreary weather than the average citizen.

But bad weather or not, Hermione was in New York City for business and nothing else. She'd been sent by the British Ministry to visit their American counterpart on official business. After the end of the Second War in in her country and the end of Voldemort's puppet government, Hermione had started working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, after graduating as the Valedictorian of her year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was commonly considered as one, if not the finest of such schools that could be found in Europe.

Being hailed as 'The Brightest Witch of The Age' by the press as well as being revered as the heroine of the 'Great War', Hermione had rapidly moved up the social ladder inside the Ministry. It also certainly helped that she was a good friend of the current British Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, as they had fought together in the underground resistance movement founded by the late, Professor Albus Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix. Thus, Hermione found herself quickly heading the Department of International Magical Cooperation. At the age of twenty-five, she was the youngest ever Head of Department in the British Ministry and most importantly, the first ever Muggleborn to head one.

So when it had been decided by the British Ministry of Magic to seek the assistance of the American Ministry of Magic to track the masses of refugees of the War that had not returned to the mother country, Hermione had volunteered. She was still a symbol of the newly reconstructed British Wizarding world and if there ever was someone who could convince her compatriots that the tide had changed in their country, it was her.

However, she had not anticipated and been prepared for the vast levels of bureaucracy that mined the American Ministry. She had strangely thought otherwise. The American Minister had politely given her carte-blanche in her quest but had warned her that due to the size of the country and the diversity of the magical communities in America, she was surely going to find recalcitrant officers. Like in the Muggle world and the witness protection program, the American Ministry had placed the refugees under a similar program. But the major complication in this scheme was that the country was divided into multiple autonomous communities that had different level of cooperation with the Ministry. So after obtaining sufficient information from the regional authorities, she still had to go through each of the different communities and more often than she would have liked visit these communities to retrieve the identities of her compatriots.

But after a month of going through mountains of paperwork and numerous floo-calls, she was finally making some progress. She had been working almost continually for the last twenty-four hours and was on her way out of the Ministry to her hotel in Muggle New-York when she saw him waiting on the sidewalk. Even if she saw him only from the back, she knew instantly what he was; a vampire. And he was out in broad daylight in the middle of an overcrowded street in one of the densest populated places on Earth. This could be a potentially catastrophic situation.

His pale, smooth, marble-like skin stood out. The beauty of his features could easily be guessed as a group of women, which could be found on the opposite side of the avenue, giggled incessantly while they looked at him in turns. He was dressed very smartly, in what Hermione knew were expensive designers' clothes. He held three bags in one hand that were only given in one of the exclusive shops in the neighbourhood. However, as she stared at him, she understood what he was waiting for; a taxi or a cab as they called those in America. And he was growing impatient as the dreary spell of weather was forecasted to end that day and he could not stay outdoors in the sun. He would be discovered and would risk revealing the secret behind both the Magical world and the vampire government.

So Hermione walked confidently up to the blond vampire and smiled at him when he turned her way. Physically, the vampire was in his mid-twenties but she knew that some of those immortal creatures roamed the surface of Earth for more than a thousand years. Like the triad that headed the vampire community. She was therefore very surprised when she saw the colour of the vampire's eyes; a rich golden-honey. Being the well-read witch that she was, Hermione knew that this vampire did not feed off of humans but off of animals. It had been reported however that they were very rare and that they preferred to live in the most desolated areas. It was to avoid detection and the other vampires. The normal ones, that fed on humans.

The slight apprehension that she had felt before vanished as she smiled brightly at him after her discovery. The vampire only pleasantly smiled in return, probably thinking she had fallen under his otherworldly charm before turning back the other way. He looked up at the sky and Hermione did the same. They both noted that the weather and the cloud cover were slowly but surely clearing. She had to act quickly and therefore whistled for a taxi as well as adding a little charm to aid her search.

In no time, a taxi appeared on the perpendicular avenue and stopped before her. The vampire sighed as he moved to let her claim the cab but she surprised him when she shook her head.

"I believe you're more in need of a cab than me." She said and pointedly looked towards the sky. It wasn't often that a vampire could be caught off-guard and she chuckled when she saw his god-smacked expression. "You can have this one. I'll just grab the next one." She said pleasantly as she opened the door for him.

"How about we share the cab and I get to know my saviour," the blond told her with a beautiful smile. Maybe she shouldn't but Hermione thought it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Plus, she was in desperate need of a nap.

"It's a deal then," she nodded in response. "But we share the fare."

"Absolutely not, it's on me." He replied.

Maybe it was a sign of how much she was tired that Hermione did not argue as much she would have done in a normal condition. But she just sighed and shrugged in response. The vampire let her get in the cab before he climbed in.

"Where do you want to go?" The cabmen asked them gruffly.

"Corner 59th and Fifth Avenue, please." The blond said as he turned to her silently inquiring about her destination.

"The Waldorf-Astoria, please." She replied with a smile at the driver who started the car instantly.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked as he navigated through the crowded streets of the American metropolis.

"The Waldorf-Astoria, first. Then you can drop me off." The male vampire answered before her with a smile. It was thoughtful of him but really unnecessary. However, Hermione did not feel the will to argue any further so she let it go.

The ride from the Business district to the Upper-West Side was filled with very astonishing revelations on both parts as Hermione revealed to Carlisle, as he'd presented himself, as a witch. She'd of course cast a Muffliato spell to cover up on any indiscretions from the Muggle driver. After all, America or not, the International Statute of Secrecy was applied to every magical community worldwide. So she could not reveal herself to a Muggle cabmen but she could do so with a vampire. They were after-all magical creatures.

Carlisle had also surprised her when he said he was more than four hundred years old and had five adoptive children with his loving wife Esme who he'd sired himself. She was fascinated by his family and the abilities that three of his 'children', Alice, Edward and Jasper had acquired when they were changed. In no time however, Hermione arrived to her hotel and prepared herself to get back to her bed for some long-awaited hours of sleep. But before as she got out, Carlisle said her name to get her attention and she stopped.

"Hermione, it's been a pleasure meeting you and I'd like, if you're free that is, to invite you to a reception that my family will attend tonight at the MOMA." Carlisle asked her.

"It's very thoughtful of you, but I don't want to intrude on a family event that's probably been planned for a few weeks already." She replied frowning.

"Nonsense. As it was for me, I do believe that my family will be delighted to make your acquaintance." Sometimes when Carlisle spoke his British origins made themselves known in his choice of words. "Plus, Edward can serve as your escort as he's the only one of my children whose single and he'll be a real gentleman, I promise." Carlisle smiled at her.

"Please tell me Carlisle that you're not playing matchmaker?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Edward has recently broken up with his girlfriend and we moved shortly afterwards. He needs some company and I do believe that your personality is gonna intrigue him." Carlisle countered.

Maybe, she was more tired than she thought because Hermione found herself nodding and giving Carlisle her room number. The latter told her that Edward would pick her up at eight sharp and that was the end of it. He smiled at her before she got out of the cab and she made her way into the hotel.

As agreed, Edward was at her door at eight on the dot. When Hermione had opened the door, she knew what she was expecting to find. But Edward had somehow broken the definition of perfection. A level of perfection that she could only expect to find in those perfect statues of Greek deities. It also agreed that the fact that his skin was smooth and hard as the polished marble statues could help in that comparison. Edward with his perfect chiselled looks and sexy bronze-coloured hair was the epitome of magnificence.

It had been an almost perfect date night. And it surprised her because she thought it would have been very much different. When she thought about how they got to know each other in the first place, she thought it was actually quite ridiculous.

She knew that the fact that he'd accompanied her back to her hotel room door meant something. She was not as naïve as people thought she was. Being a Muggle-born, she'd watched plenty of romance flicks to know that when the guy wants to accompany you to your doorstep, it was not because he wanted to make a good impression on the girl's parents.

They were now in the corridor leading to her door walking slowly and silently side by side. She couldn't help but glance at him and his perfect features. Being a vampire, he was just physically perfect. It was a way for their species to seduce more easily their prey, to lull them into some false sense of security before they went for the kill. But Edward, despite being a vampire and a lethal predator, was not out for her blood. He didn't even drink human blood for that matter. His family and he sustained themselves off of animal blood. They'd called themselves 'vegetarian' vampires. As if feeding off of animals could ever qualify them as vegetarians. Anyway, that was information that she'd already got from his father, Carlisle, in the morning.

Like Carlisle had said, Edward was overly curious and asked her plenty of questions about her life, her job, the War and other nonsensical things. Edward had properly monopolised her time and she did not get to talk as well as she wanted to the rest of his family. Edward did share parts of his own story with her as well as bits and pieces of his family members' story. So when the night was over and Edward had offered to accompany her back to her hotel, she had been pleasantly surprised. When she finally reached her door, she slowly turned to him with a smile.

"I believe it's customary and clichéd this side of the Atlantic to invite the guy, with whom the girl had a pleasant time with, in for a cup of coffee. But I know that you don't drink any coffee," she asked him as she stood in front of her door.

"It doesn't really matter right now because I'll still want to come in," he replied with a mischievous grin.

"And I'd like that," she added with a smile. She opened her door with the magnetic card that was provided as well as removed the complicated wards she'd put with her wand. She turned the handle and slowly pushed the door and entered her room followed by Edward. She didn't even manage to close the door when Edward crashed his lips on hers for a hungry kiss. In no time, Hermione found herself pressed against the door, her legs around Edward's waist as she eagerly returned his kiss. It had been such a long time that she'd been snogged with so much fervour.

However, unlike the vampire, Hermione felt the urgent need to breathe and broke the kiss for a much needed breath of fresh hair. Edward had in the meantime taken the initiative of removing her clothing and was zipping down the blue silk dress that she was wearing while he kissed her shoulder.

If she stopped to think on the situation at hand, Hermione would rationally conclude that she was the 'rebound girl'. After all, Edward had just broken up with his girlfriend and there he was grinding his growing erection against her. But Hermione was past all rationality. Hermione wanted this even though she knew that it was still dangerous. Normally, sex was not a dangerous matter. But it is very dangerous if you happened to have sex with a vampire. And what if he slipped?

The need Hermione felt for Edward however erased all the rational process that she had often displayed in the past and was known for.

When her dress was finally off and Edward had thrown it somewhere in her hotel room, followed by her bra and knickers, Hermione felt suddenly self-conscious under Edward's intense stare. The beautiful vampire had also discarded his clothes and stood before her in all his glorious perfection. After a moment of mutual admiration of each other's body, Edward again lifted her in his arms and walked her to the bedroom with her legs wrapped around him.

The lustful gaze in his eyes ignited a roaring fire in her that Hermione never knew could be conjured. But as Edward gently laid her on her bed and covered her body with his own, surprisingly not crushing her, Hermione forgot all her lingering doubts and decided to live the moment. She captured his full lips in a searing kiss which he eagerly returned. The kiss, the feel of his hand cupping her breasts and the other one caressing her folds brought Hermione to another level of pleasure.

Edward, to her dismay, stopped the kiss. And looked her directly in the eyes with the wonderful desire in his golden eyes that had darkened with the passion they felt.

"I can't wait. I want you. NOW!" He growled in the huskiest voice Hermione ever heard as he rubbed his hardened length against her carnal passage. There was no other alternative to her at the time.

"I want you also, Edward." She'd never felt so needy in her life.

Edward captured her lips in another burning kiss as he penetrated her completely. Maybe she had not been ready for such a brusque penetration as she cried from the painful and brutal intrusion. Edward's lips and his hands caressing her managed to distract a little from the pain. He'd stilled inside of her to allow her some time to get accustomed to the intrusion of his long shaft.

The pain subsided slowly and Hermione wiggled a bit to tell Edward that she was ready. The vampire slowly withdrew himself almost completely before he again thrust in. Each time, he slowly accelerated his speed and before long Hermione was matching him and responding to his thrusts. The pleasure was increasing and Hermione knew that she was not far from an incredible climax.

As if sensing this, Edward picked up his speed and thrust in with more vigour into her. Surprisingly, she had not sustained any injury. As she felt her climax coming, she screamed Edward's name as she felt the waves of pleasure crashing over her and the explosion of the knot that she'd felt with the mounting pleasure. Edward followed her after a few more thrusts and came inside of her.

She was breathless for she did not know how many minutes and even though, Edward did not need to breathe he still felt somewhat breathless. And breathed in and out to calm himself afterwards as he fell next to her. They stayed silent like that on the bed listening to each other's breathing. Then Edward wrapped Hermione in his arms and kissed her lovingly. They felt no need for words as they just kissed and cuddled for the rest of the night before sleep claimed Hermione.

She knew that he'd watched her all night but she'd thought that he would be gone in the morning when she woke up. It wasn't the case. The strong but cold arms holding her tightly against a smooth chest reminded Hermione of the events the night.

And as she opened her eyes to look in those golden-honey coloured eyes of his, Hermione thought for a second that she'd woken up in the arms of an angel. When the said angel gently laid his lips on hers for a good-morning kiss, she knew that it had never been a dream.

In those expressive eyes of his, Hermione saw a whirlpool of emotions float but outshone every other emotion was the wonder that shone in his eyes. For her.

She wanted to say something smart to him but he beat her to it. To tell him that she had been right. That she let the right one in and it was him. But what he said, was definitely not something that Hermione had expected.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" He asked.

However it was her own answer to his question that Hermione did not expect. Maybe, she'd been more under Edward Cullen's spell than she'd believed.

"Yes," she answered with a smile as she drowned herself into his beautiful eyes.

 

 

 


	2. Of Arrivals and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Of Arrivals and Surprises

**Of Arrivals and Surprises**

  
  
When he'd asked Edward to invite Hermione to the reception at the MOMA on his behalf, Carlisle was not afraid to say that he had an ulterior motive to that. Carlisle had always had as far as he remembered an unquestionable thirst for knowledge and from the moment he met the curly-haired witch, he knew that Hermione was a very knowledgeable witch. She was one of those people that would be able to give him an insider's look into a world that he would probably forever be refused access to. Carlisle was overly curious of the Wizarding World and he knew that Edward would feel the same.

He also wanted to distract the latter from his depressing thoughts. Edward had not been the same ever since he'd met Isabella Swan and after he left her there in Forks. He was the most pained by his son's plight. Edward had decided that he could not be with Bella because of what he was and the danger it presented. Edward had always been the one that resented their condition the most. Carlisle sometimes felt that he had been selfish or foolish to change him when Edward's mother had asked him to save him and Edward felt that he'd somehow been punished and forever cursed to exist and not live.

Bella Swan had forever changed Edward's perspectives however and Carlisle had been the first to be happy about that change in Edward. All had changed on that fateful birthday at his house and Jasper still felt responsible for Edward's sadness and despair.

When he invited Hermione to the reception, he had not believed that Edward would have been that interested in the young witch. Not that he thought of Hermione as ugly. In another lifetime, Carlisle might even have considered Hermione as a possible mate. He considered her as an intellectual equal and that was quite a feat when he considered that Hermione was only in her mid-twenties compared to his nearly four centuries of existence. Esme was his kindred spirit and that was written in stone for eternity. However, as Carlisle watched Edward be enraptured with Hermione, he could see the potential of the pairing. Hermione could, even more than Bella, be Edward's mate.

As he watched his son's attention be captured by the witch, Carlisle remarked that Hermione's blood did not even smell appetizing to vampires. It might have been that the novelty to Edward of being able to converse with a witch for the first time was what had managed to keep his attention. Edward had told him during the reception that he was unable to read Hermione's mind. That might have also been a reason behind Edward's curiosity about the witch.

Sometimes, Carlisle thought that had he been allowed to remain a human and become a proud father, he was certain that he would have had a son like Edward. An overly curious boy. Edward, whether he liked it or not, was an overly curious boy. When he was unable for the first time to read Bella's mind, his curiosity had been piqued. And, when he realised that he was unable to read Hermione's mind, his innate curiosity was awakened. Add in the fact that Hermione had a thirst for knowledge and was very curious about their style of 'living and eating habits', it was not difficult to understand why they hit it off so easily that night.

Carlisle was however surprised to realise that Edward would not be coming back to their spacious loft after he was supposed to drop off Hermione. Even if he knew it was a possibility, as Edward's actions were often unpredictable, Carlisle thought that Edward spending the night with Hermione might be too much coming from his well-mannered son. But he was mistaken. Edward did spend the night, as well as a good part of the following morning, with Hermione but he left her as soon as he received the call from Rosalie.

He only heard later from Edward and Hermione herself, that Edward had asked the witch to marry him and that Hermione would have formally become a member of his family, had Edward not made a new rash decision. Edward had been broken when he thought that Bella had killed herself over him. Carlisle understood completely that Edward thought Hermione would be strong enough without him. True, Hermione had been very strong. As strong-willed as he knew she was when Carlisle first saw her.

Carlisle had gone to check on Hermione the day following Edward's flight to Volterra. He did not exactly know what he had expected to see but to see Hermione busily preparing herself for work was surely not expected.

"I understand Carlisle. Sadly, I do understand what Edward felt. However, it won't change a thing if I let myself wallow in self-pity because of one guy. I have an important mission to accomplish now and I'll commit myself to it. Yes, I've been hurt to see that Edward did not have the courage to tell me that he won't stay because he loved his girlfriend more. But, it doesn't matter. I am a stubborn, independent, know-it-all, bookworm and I'm very proud of it. I'll be all right, may be not today nor tomorrow but I'll be all right."

When Hermione had tried to contact Edward one week after he left her on the eighteenth of March and that Edward had guiltily ignored the call, Carlisle suspected that there was something important. He told Edward as much but Edward felt somewhat ashamed of what had happened and of the way, he had left. He also did not want Bella to know that he had been 'unfaithful' to her. As Carlisle wanted to know what Hermione wanted to tell Edward, he called her. But, Hermione did not tell him what she wanted but said that she needed to talk to Edward who simply shook his head in reply having clearly heard the conversation with his super hearing.

Therefore, Carlisle again decided to go check on Hermione. He knew that Alice had seen his decision as it was his pixie-like daughter that booked the first flight from Seattle to New York that same day. Edward seemed like he wanted to discourage him from going but decided against it. Despite what Edward wanted, that his 'mistake' stay in the dark, Edward understood that Carlisle still desired Hermione's friendship. He understood that Carlisle valued Hermione's genuine friendship, not just as a means to satisfy his curiosity. It was rare for vampires to have acquaintances outside of their own community, rarer with the human community and even rarest with the Wizarding one.

When Carlisle had knocked on Hermione's door later in the evening that day, he heard a lot more noise behind the door than one extremely clumsy person could make and deduced therefore that Hermione was not alone in her apartment. He heard a gasp as someone stood behind the door and peaked through the peephole. Let it be known that Carlisle Cullen had never been more surprised in his existence as a vampire than the moment when he had a wand pointing at his nose after the door was thrown open. He even went cross-eyed as he eyed the menacing length of wood near his nose.

"Lower that thing please, Ginny. You do remember that we're in a Muggle building and the Statute of Secrecy still stands this side of the Atlantic." He heard Hermione tiredly say.

"But, Mione. He …" The fiery redhead began but was interrupted.

"Don't 'Mione' me now, Ginny!" Hermione retorted.

"How can you take the defence of that thing after all that he's done to you." A bespectacled man of the same age as Hermione said. He had chaotically messy, inky-black hair and a lightning-shaped scar on the forehead. He was sitting on the couch next to Hermione. "You're hurting because of him and now, after you call us for help, you come to his defence."

"I say we burn his sparkly arse right here. No one will know a thing." Another young man said. He was physically well built but Carlisle could sense that he had once been slightly overweight.

"Neville! Not you, also?" Hermione said.

"Well, I'm not sorry Hermione but he's a vampire and he knows where you live." Neville answered still staring at Carlisle.

"Yeah, Neville has a point. You said you had a one-night stand with a good-looking vampire," Ginny supplied. "Sure, there's no such thing as a bad-looking one either." Ginny added quickly when she saw Hermione roll her eyes and Carlisle could not help but chuckle. "And this one knows where to exactly find you. Ergo, he's the one that has put you in the situation you find yourself." He earned nasty looks from Ginny, Neville, the black-haired man, and the redhead that had yet to say a word.

Even though, Carlisle found the situation highly amusing, he needed to know what was causing all this drama.

There was also a dirty-blond haired girl sitting cross-legged on the thick rug who had only turned to look at him before going back to read a magazine laid upside-down apparently on the coffee table in front of her.

"How about we let Hermione or him simply explain before making rash decisions. Some of us should refrain from being as wand-happy as they seem considering their jobs." The blonde-haired woman said in a dreamy voice not lifting her eyes from the magazine.

"Exactly," Hermione said rubbing her temples. "Let's start with the introductions, shall we?" She said amiably.

It was only then that Ginny lowered her wand and moved aside to allow him entry into the suite. He cautiously moved nearer to Hermione before saying, "Good evening, everyone".

"Carlisle, I'd like you to meet my best friends. Harry Potter," the bespectacled man, "Ron Weasley," the lanky red-haired man whom was sill giving him nasty looks. "Neville Longbottom," the well-built one, "Ginny Potter, Harry's wife and Ron's sister," Ginny sniffed at the introduction. "And Luna Lovegood, soon-to-be a Scamander," the blond girl lifted her head in acknowledgement before carefully marking her page in the magazine and closing it now giving everyone her full attention.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Carlisle Cullen," Hermione said before adding quickly, "he's Edward's father."

"WHAT?" Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Ron chorused while Luna just smiled at him.

"It is because of you and your son that Hermione's got some spawn of hell tearing her up from the inside." Harry said a deadly cold voice.

"What does he mean? What spawn is tearing you up, Hermione?" Carlisle asked perplexed.

All interrogations were cleared when Hermione slowly lifted the plaid blanket that had been covering her lower body. The already prominent bump on her belly told him everything but he was still flummoxed.  _It was impossible, right._

"Sounds pretty clear to me," Ron answered. "The Brightest Witch of the Age," Ron began in a mocking tone, "just got herself knocked up by the only vampire this side of the Pond that doesn't shoot blanks with his ice-cold  _lolly_! That is rather evident, don't you think?"

There was a collective snort at Ron's rather crass wording choice and caustic tone while Hermione sighed. Carlisle sat by Hermione as he regarded her bump. Even if Ron's words made sense, it still wasn't possible. Vampires could not have children, they weren't meant to give life when they were essentially themselves already dead. It was naturally impossible. But, there it was the evidence right in front of his eyes. He lifted his eyes to Hermione who whispered to him almost inaudibly but he heard her clearly with his superior hearing.

"I will keep him." She was determined and Carlisle knew that whatever happened he had a bigger problem on his hands. How much time would Hermione be able to carry Edward's child.

He learned that Harry had called for one of their most trusted doctors, someone that had tended to their injuries when they were at their boarding school. If he thought the witch healer, Madam Pomfrey, unfit for the situation, he had quickly changed his mind. The stern matron after having intimidatingly stared at Hermione checked her vitals and proclaimed that despite the rather unusual circumstances, the pregnancy was going well even if it would be shorter than normal.

"Wonders will never cease with the likes of you," Madam Pomfrey said before surprising him, "I must say this but your son must have very strong genes if despite the venom, he is able to conceive a child with a powerful witch like Miss Granger to boot. Magic being unpredictable, it is very rare for species to 'cross-breed' and when it involves two powerful magical partners like a vampire and a witch, it is nearly impossible for the pregnancy to go to terms." Carlisle chuckled at Hermione's mortification and her pale complexion had gone beetroot red by then. "I won't be able to check on Miss Granger's condition as often as I wish as I'll have to get back to work. However, as I've said, this pregnancy will be very short and from the development of the foetus, I can conclude that she should go into labour in no more than three weeks' time. Anything more would be dangerous for both mother and child if not fatal."

"There is still the option of terminating the pregnancy, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there is but you know as well as I, Harry Potter, that an abortion is unlawful and heavily frowned upon where it concerns magical conceptions!" Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Hermione can still report in one of those Muggle clinics to have the job done anyway," Harry retorted. "If this pregnancy poses a threat to her life, she should not be allowed to carry on with it."

"I do believe Harry that it will be my decision that matters and in this case I'll need your support because I want to give birth to my baby." Hermione answered evenly.

"You can't be serious? Have you looked at yourself? You look like you've been drained of your energy and you're staying alone with no one to help you. How do you even think you can carry on with this even if it is only for three more weeks?" Harry was shaking in anger.

"Because Hermione knows she can count on us. Just like we know, we can count on her in times of need, Harry!" Luna parried with a surprising glare to Harry for Carlisle who'd only seen her calm façade and thought of her as some ultimate Zen attitude adept.

Seven months and two weeks after his birth on the fifteenth of April, Tony still experienced rapid growth and even though he was seven and a half months old, he could look like any other normal boy of three years old. He was a lively, sweet, little ball of energy. Carlisle recognized in Tony many traits inherited from Edward. He had the high cheekbones, the straight nose, the strong jawline, as well as the full lips. Tony also had the striking green eyes of Edward when the latter was human. His hair was a perfect mix of his parents with cute curly reddish-brown locks that Hermione said that she would have loved to have when small instead of her frizz. However, what Carlisle recognized as a trait that had been passed from both parents was Tony's innate curiosity and intelligence. Overall, Carlisle was a very proud grandfather.

However, any good souvenir of his grandson could not stop Carlisle Cullen from being in a very bad mood. He could not help it and he knew that his family, aided by the gift of his empath son, had already noticed his bad mood. But, there wasn't a thing that could change that right now. Actually, indeed something could cheer him up. But, with his family getting suspicious, he would not be able to explain his rather frequent out-of-state work trips. Edward had been unable to pick up anything from his thoughts and that in itself was still a miracle.

Having been around Edward for nearly a century, Carlisle had managed to hide some of his thoughts from the telepath but he knew that there would come a time that Edward would know of what had happened. If it was not by Edward that the truth would be revealed then it certainly might be done by Alice's doing. That the seer vampire was unable to see the decisions that he had made in regards of them was baffling. He hadn't taken any risks when it regarded his choices. He'd deliberately gone near the wolf territory to blindfold Alice's gift. Moreover, luckily, their abilities were able to block Alice from seeing whatever decision he'd make regarding them.

But, they were his family as well and he missed them so much.

He had been making as many frequent trips to New York City as often as he could allow himself to but it did not change the fact that Carlisle Cullen believed that an essential part of his family was kept apart because of Bella Swan. He did not mean to do it but he knew that he'd been giving Bella the cold shoulder ever since Edward, Alice, and she had come back from Volterra. It was difficult for him not to resent the human girl's presence in his son's nonlife when Hermione and Tony lived at the other end of the country. He was thankful that Hermione had still decided to stay in the country even after Edward's latest stunt. However, Carlisle knew that his relief would be short-lived.

Ever since she had employed that annoying but still well-meaning house-elf, Winky, Hermione had been able to make quick progress in her temporary work. She would soon be wrapping up her assignment and then she would be going to England. That would mean that Carlisle would not be able to see Tony as much as he would like. If not, at all.

Witches and wizards were even more tight-lipped than the community of vampires was. Vampires very rarely met witches or wizards; the magical community was mostly the one that would approach them if they felt the need to. In his long four centuries of existence, he could count on the fingers of his two hands the number of witches and wizards that he'd met. Hermione had been one of only three members of that same magical community who did not try to burn him on the spot.

As far as he knew, witches and wizards did not interfere in vampire business and despite his old friend Aro's keen interest in the affairs of the Wizarding world; vampires were very much unwelcomed there. As Aro had once told him, "The wizards are authorised to kill on sight any vampires they cross paths with. When they decided to hide their community at the end of the seventeenth century, it was as if all magical creatures that we could once feast on had completely disappeared. We, the vampires, have always been unlucky with witches and wizards as none could be changed. It isn't lack of trying but whenever an attack was made and a wizard was bitten, their fellows would come destroy the vampire and properly kill the bitten amongst them."

Carlisle knew that Aro would go to great lengths to subdue a witch or wizard and with a witch as powerful as Hermione, he would have been ecstatic. Hermione would have made an exceptional vampire and even Carlisle knew that. In addition, what Aro would not do to get his hands on Tony? Securing Anthony Thomas Cullen or Tony as he was affectionately called, into the ranks of the Volturi would probably make Aro skip around the world and back again. The son of a powerful witch and of a talented vampire that he'd been insisting on recruiting for a long time would be more than what Aro could ever dream of. But, Carlisle would never let that happen. That was why Tony's existence was kept a secret that he had not even divulged to his son, Edward, the father.

Therefore, when unexpectedly, he heard the characteristic pop signalling someone Apparating in front of his house, he'd been given somewhat of a crash-course on some of the weird Wizarding terms, he was very much surprised. He was in his office and for once, Bella was staying at her place. He heard the unmistakable voice of Hermione asking, "Where are we, Harry?" He rushed out of his office into the living room where the rest of his family was congregated.

He noticed Edward's eyes widen when he too recognised the voice of Hermione but he did not care. If Harry had brought Hermione here, it could only mean trouble. He sent a quick prayer to all angels to keep his darling little Tony safe before he almost pulled the door completely off its hinges in his rush to check on Hermione and inquire on the reason that had brought the two of them to Forks.

"Hermione? You came?" Carlisle asked without preamble.

"Carlisle?" She sounded shocked to see him. "Yes, I came!" She answered with a large smile before the smile faded quickly. "What do you mean? Where did you take me to Harry Potter? I thought you said you'd be taking us to a safe house?" Hermione asked as she rounded on the black-haired young man.

"Well, this is your safe house, Hermione. As no one knows of your rather unusual circumstances, other than our most trusted friends and parents, they won't come looking for you here." Harry answered as he first noticed his family standing behind him.

"Fair enough, but where are we, then?" Hermione asked turning to look at Carlisle and now seeing the rest of his family over his shoulders.

"In Forks, Washington. At my house." Carlisle answered but he knew that Hermione had finally understood where she was as her eyes landed on Edward.

" _Oh!_ " she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Of Regrets and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

**Of Regrets and Revelations**

He'd messed up. He'd been stupid and he'd incredibly messed up. It was his entire fault and there wasn't a thing he could do to change that now. Edward regretted his recent actions and mostly his actions towards the beautiful and talented witch, Hermione Granger.

It was strange how he'd been able to resist so long to his attraction as well as his thirst for Bella Swan. Yet, in only one night, Hermione Granger had been able to undo every previous conviction he'd ever had about women. In that single night, Edward Cullen had totally fallen for the captivating witch. He hungered for her touch and her attention. He craved her caress and her love. He lusted for her body and her passion. In short, Edward Cullen had wanted Hermione Granger and the opportunity having presented itself to him that night, he took it. He took her.

That, he did not regret. He also did not regret their passionate lovemaking the morning after, on the bed, and later in the shower. However, what Edward really regretted was how he ended their story. They didn't actually end it; he just walked out of her hotel suite.

He was going to join her in the shower when his phone rang. Rosalie had called him. He was certain that his heart had shattered into a million pieces when he heard what his sister had to tell him when he called her back. It couldn't be true. It simply couldn't be. He left her so that she could be safe from the violence that plagued his world and yet, she died. He couldn't believe it, so he called her house.

When the Mutt told him that Charlie was away at a funeral, he couldn't deny it any longer. Bella had ended her life and it was only his fault. Well, at least, he believed it at the time. He'd promised her that it would be forever but he left her and she wasn't strong enough to overcome the pain he'd caused her. It was his fault and Edward believed he would not be able to 'live' through immortality with the guilt.

He had to end it. He would have to do it because, in his pained and grieving mind, a world without Bella Swan wouldn't be worth his immortality. He would go to the Volturi. He made to leave the room but then his eyes fell on Hermione's dress that he'd ripped in his haste the previous night.

 _What about her?_ She had said yes to him when he asked her to marry him. Edward had been very sincere when he'd asked her to be his wife. Maybe, in a way, he had found comfort in Hermione's arms but Edward felt that it had been much more than that. Still he couldn't knowingly wed the young witch when a large part of him grieved for another woman.

He made another mistake and this time again; he would be breaking the heart of another woman. However, Edward knew that Hermione, unlike Bella, was a strong woman. She was a strong-willed, determined, young, and powerful witch. He would most probably stifle such an independent spirit. Hermione would definitely not desire such a life with him, as least that was what he was convincing himself. It might be for the best.

However, a part of him felt as though he would be making a terrible mistake, that whatever there was between Hermione and him might lead to bigger and better things. Still, Edward left. Before he went, he left only a single red rose and a little piece of paper on her pillow. The little piece of paper was scribbled with only a few words to explain his flight.

_I am sorry, Hermione._

_I made a mistake._

_Forget me._

_Forever,_

_Edward._

Now, as he watched Hermione standing there at the door of his house, he knew that he was not mistaken. She was as strong as he knew her to be. He was the only one who had been weak. He was surprised to see her there though. He clearly remembered what she told Carlisle the day he flew off to Italy.

"I understand Carlisle. Sadly, I do understand what Edward felt. However, it won't change a thing if I let myself wallow in self-pity because of one guy." It hurt greatly to hear that he had only been 'one guy' who had walked in and out of her life. He did not even want to know how many men Hermione knew on an intimate level.

"I have an important mission to accomplish now and I'll commit myself to it. Yes, I've been hurt to see that Edward did not have the courage to tell me that he won't stay because he loved his girlfriend more. But, it doesn't matter. I am a stubborn, independent, know-it-all, bookworm and I'm very proud of it. I'll be all right, may be not today nor tomorrow but I'll be all right."

It pained him even more to know that Hermione would not have done anything and would not have come for him. A sick part of him was disappointed when he realised that Bella was the one who had stopped him from revealing himself to the humans in Volterra. _Why did she not come after him? Did what they had mean so little to her?_

It was mean coming from him considering the way he left her but Edward was past caring. He wanted Hermione to have jumped there in his arms instead of Bella. Whatever he'd want, it was only a dream on his part, and it wasn't doing him any good whatsoever. Moreover, he was a vampire and vampires weren't able to sleep and thus, had lost the capacity to dream. Overall, Hermione Granger had really messed up with his rationality.

Therefore, to see Hermione standing there after all this time, it was the last day of November Edward was more than a little surprised. However, he realised quickly that she had not come for him when she asked, Harry, the man who had accompanied her, where they were.

Carlisle's thoughts were a garbled mess but Edward was able to pick up a name that had flicked through Carlisle's mind a lot these past months, Tony. _Who was this Tony? Additionally, how did this Tony connect to Hermione?_

"Carlisle?" She sounded shocked to see him. "Yes, I came!" She answered with a large smile before the smile faded quickly. "What do you mean? Where did you take me to Harry Potter? I thought you said you'd be taking us to a safe house?" Hermione asked as she rounded on the black-haired young man.

"Why does she need a safe house?" He heard Jasper ask. He would have asking the same question himself but the sudden arrival of Hermione had somehow shutdown his curious nature.

"Well, this is your safe house, Hermione. As no one knows of your rather unusual circumstances, other than our most trusted friends and parents, they won't come looking for you here." Harry answered as he first noticed his family standing behind him. Edward understood that the 'rather unusual circumstances' the young wizard was referring to, meant him.

"Fair enough, but where are we, then?" Hermione asked turning to look at Carlisle and now seeing the rest of his family over his shoulders.

"In Forks, Washington. At my house." Carlisle answered but Edward already knew that Hermione had finally understood where she was as her eyes landed on him.

" _Oh!_ " she exclaimed.

"Indeed," he thought.

"May we discuss this matter in a more private setting," The young man Edward knew was the infamous Harry Potter asked.

"Yes, we can talk in my office," Carlisle answered automatically.

It was strange to his family to see their normally calm father figure act so nervous and anxious. Edward frowned at the unusual behaviour of Carlisle. He knew that Carlisle had kept contact with Hermione. He understood the reason why Carlisle had wanted to keep contact with the young witch. She was genuinely one of the first true friends Carlisle had been able to make outside of their close-knit group, and she was a witch. Hermione was one of the rare members of the Wizarding World that had good-naturedly extended a hand to a member of the vampire community.

He was surprised however to note how close Carlisle was to Hermione's best friend. That was something that he'd managed to keep to himself. Thus, Edward could not help but wonder how many other secrets Carlisle had managed to hide from his family.

"This way," Carlisle said as he directed the witch and the wizard to his office, the latter pair nodding at them as they entered the house. He felt Hermione's eyes linger a little longer on him than on the rest of his family who simply waved at them as they passed.

Once the door of the office was closed, Edward heard Hermione say, "Muffliato," and it was as if someone had muted all sound coming from Carlisle's office. They weren't able to pick up a single sound from the other side of the room and even Edward was unable to hear Carlisle's mind. That was very strange and of course, it only fuelled Edward's natural curiosity. He wanted to know what was going on and what was being kept from them.

"Well, that was strange," said Jasper as he stared at the office door. "It would seem that Carlisle has some secrets that he wants to keep from us."

"That's ridiculous, Jasper!" Esme said not as confident as she wanted to be as she too stared at the office door. "They only want to talk about matters that concern only themselves with Carlisle. That's likely why they desire privacy."

"You know," Rosalie started. "Have you noticed that Carlisle has been acting strangely lately? And that's not counting the cold shoulder he's been giving to Bella ever since he returned from checking on Hermione when she tried to contact Edward."

"Yes, I did," replied Jasper. "It's like something changed after that."

True. Something changed after that. Like the rest of his family, Edward had also noticed it. He knew that Carlisle had been disappointed by his actions; he read that from his thoughts. He understood completely. He was disappointed in himself also.

However, it did not explain Carlisle's odd behaviour as of late. Every time that Bella was to stay at their place, Carlisle would find something to do so that he would not be near her. He avoided Bella like the plague. He would either stay in his office working or reading or he would work long hours at the hospital. It still did not explain why he acted that way. After all, Bella came to save him not Hermione.

Edward was unable to decipher this mystery. He knew that Carlisle was able to hide some of his thoughts from his ability. They'd lived through so much together that Carlisle had had enough time to practice. Edward still did not understand what Carlisle was trying to hide from him and what secrets he was keeping from the rest of the family. How he was able to do these things with the combined abilities of Jasper, Alice and of himself?

While his family speculated on the reasons for Hermione and her friend's visit, Edward got lost in his thoughts. Again, his thoughts meandered on that glorious night in March. It had been so perfect between them and yet again, he managed to fuck that up royally.

Whatever spell had been cast on Carlisle's office was lifted nearly three hours later. _What was so important that they had to discuss it for three hours and under such stringent security?_

"Thank you Carlisle for everything," Hermione said as she pushed the door open. "Get back to us as soon as you can for your decision. In the meantime, I'll be getting back to the Big Apple to continue with my packing."

"It's nothing, Hermione," Carlisle said, "I'll be giving you the answer as soon as possible."

"Whatever your answer may be, we thank you for actually considering it," Harry said as his eyes fixed on Edward.

"I understand," Carlisle said knowingly as he looked in the same direction as Harry.

Edward frowned in response at his 'father'. _What was there to understand?_ Edward immediately understood that it was about him. He felt another pair of eyes turn to him and he knew it was Hermione. His eyes switched to her automatically but when he did, Hermione had turned away.

"We've got to get going," Hermione announced. "Thank you for your hospitality," she added as she turned to Esme and the rest of the family who had stayed silent watching the exchange.

"It was a pleasure, Hermione. It was a pleasure to see you again and I hope to see you soon." Esme said jovially, always the perfect host. She turned to the young man whom they already knew was named Harry Potter.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my best friend, Harry Potter." Hermione remembered as she pushed her friend towards Esme who awkwardly introduced himself and waved at the rest of the family.

"It's a pleasure meeting you everyone," Harry muttered. "But, like Hermione said, unfortunately, we've got to get going. We have some planning to do."

They walked off in direction of the door followed by Carlisle and the rest of the family. Edward was still trying to understand how whatever they've discussed could concern him. When he looked up, Hermione was already standing out of the door and saying her goodbyes.

Their eyes finally connected. He did not know what he expected but it was not that. There was no pain or anger in her eyes. Edward saw fear in Hermione's eyes and for a second, he wanted to cross the room and hold Hermione in arms and will her fear away. The second later, Hermione turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop. Harry just nodded at Carlisle before he too turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop.

Carlisle heaved a great sigh before he turned to everyone assembled at the door. "I've got a lot of explaining to do so we better all get inside."

"That shall have to wait as I've got to go see Bella," Edward said as he picked up his jacket on the couch where he'd left it.

"Bella can wait, Edward. Hermione and Tony can't," Carlisle said with authority and Edward stopped in his tracks.

"Who is Tony?" Esme asked.

A thought passed swiftly through Carlisle's mind but Edward wasn't able to grasp the full content of it. Yet again, the name of Tony had been omnipresent. _Really, who was this Tony?_

Carlisle sighed before he started. "You must understand that I've always been proud of every one of you. I consider every one of you as my children," he said as he hugged Esme. "Even though we are not related by blood, I have always been proud of every one of you. Whatever your achievements, failures or successes, I could not have wished for such a beautiful family. I am today a very proud father and …"

He was cut off when Alice had rushed to his side and hugged him. "And you are everything we could ever wish for, Carlisle. When we came to you, you did not just act as a mentor to us. You've been a father to us all." Alice said as she thought of how Jasper and she had come looking for them.

Jasper nodded as he thought of how his life had been before he met Alice and before the pair of them came to the Cullen house. "Thank you, Carlisle," his empath brother simply said.

"Our family could never be complete without the two of you," Esme said as she looked in turn to Jasper and Alice.

"But that's just it." Carlisle added when Alice stopped hugging him and went back to Jasper's side. "Our family is not yet complete."

"Carlisle, you know that Bella will be part of our family only when Edward finally decides on a date for the wedding!" Alice supplied as she looked at Edward.

"I'm not talking about Bella, Alice." Carlisle replied as he shook his head. "This doesn't concern Bella. I'm talking about Hermione and Tony."

"But, who is this Tony, Carlisle? You've yet to tell us that!" Emmett exclaimed with impatience.

The rest of the family nodded. Something however had struck Edward. It couldn't be. There was no possible way.

"Tony … he is –" Carlisle started but he was once again interrupted.

This time however Edward was the one who caused the interruption. The simple thought was just ridiculous but he could not stop himself from asking.

"Carlisle?" Edward started and his father turned his golden eyes on him giving him his full attention. "Tony … he is, he is …" He stumbled upon his words and he suddenly found his throat too tight to voice out his question. Yet, he had to know, "Tony, he is my son, isn't he?"

He heard the answer in Carlisle's mind before his father figure confirmed it. "Yes, Edward. Tony is your son."

"WHAT?" His family chorused in sync.

 

 


	4. Of Disappointments and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****  
  
Of Disappointments and Reunions  
  
  


It still felt strange to Hermione to see Edward after so long. It seemed so long ago that she'd woken up to Edward's arms around her on that fateful morning in March and yet the memory of everything that had happened with Edward was still fresh in Hermione's mind. She could remember very clearly the feverish touches, his sinful kisses, and the passionate sex. Nothing could ever make her forget the memory of Edward Cullen. It did not help either that each night she revisited in her dreams everything that had happened between them. Including the simple note, he left that morning.  
  
She did not regret what had happened between Edward and her. Nor did she hate him. How could she ever regret that when she got Tony out of it? A little ball of energy, Tony was her pride and joy. He was her little prince. Moreover, she had only Edward to thank for unknowingly leaving her with such a gift.  
  
True, she had been scared when she first discovered that she was pregnant. She had not believed it to be possible and so, she had taken no preliminary contraceptive potion or cast such a spell. Not, that she would have remembered that night. The moment that Edward's sinful lips had captured hers in a hungered kiss, she did not think she would have remembered how to cast a spell. Though, she might have remembered just one spell that would have enabled her to get Edward's and her clothes off more quickly. Again, Hermione shook herself, as she got lost in the memories of that glorious spring night.  
  
She knew why Harry had deemed the Cullen house as the most effective safe house for Tony and her. Other than her closest friends and family, no one knew of her tryst with a vampire. That in itself was a miracle because of her very prominent involvement in the Second Wizarding War; Hermione's love life was still under very close public scrutiny. She was after all the only member of the infamous Gryffindor Trio to still be single.  
  
Harry had married his long-time girlfriend Ginny Weasley. It was a small and very secretive ceremony, to the uproar of the Fourth Estate and the public. The media's attention had been frenzy over the event but not even a picture filtered to the press. Ron's wedding—that had followed a year after Harry's—had been totally different. Ron and Hermione had—after their first kiss shared in presence of Harry in the Room of Requirements—tried to make their relationship work. They, however, had to agree that it hadn't worked and that they expected different things from each other. Overall, their relationship was very short lived. They agreed to remain friends as Hermione went to finish her last year of schooling at Hogwarts while Ron, with Harry, entered Auror training. Now, Ron was happily married to Parvati Patil.  
  
Before coming to America, on request of Kingsley—the current Minister for Magic—Hermione had dated a few guys. Surprisingly, and to the delight of the press, all the guys that she had been seen publicly going out with had ties to Quidditch. So much so, that she was now known as the Quidditch Princess. Even, if it was a surprise lunch with an old friend in Diagon Alley. Like when she met Viktor Krum after a visit to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
She'd been romantically linked by the press to Oliver Wood—the first team Keeper of Puddlemere United; they only crossed paths at a gala held by the Ministry and talked of old times. To Viktor Krum, for the above reasons and of course, the press had dug up their romantic history since fourth year and had speculated that there had been much more going between them in private after that. To Draco Malfoy, she almost fainted when she read the trash article that had come up after a series of run-ins between the two. Of course, the press had a field day with their articles titled  _The Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess_  or _Fire meets Ice_. Never mind that Drago Malfoy was a reformed Death-Eater and that she had publicly vouched for him in the trials held after the war. There was still too much bad history between Malfoy and her to even consider the remotest possibility of such a thing happening.  
  
Anyway, she did not have a thing against Slytherins. She did seriously date Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint; both had been on the Slytherin Quidditch teams and had progressed to professional teams. Adrian was the star Chaser of the Montrose Magpies while Marcus Flint was the Captain as well as a Chaser for the Falmouth Falcons—a team known for hard play—no surprise there considering Flint was one of the most brutal Quidditch players Hogwarts had ever seen. Before going to America, she was in a steady relationship with Cormac McLaggen, the proud and talented Keeper of the Wimbourne Wasps and of the English National Team.  
  
That had been a big surprise to all of her friends but mostly for her. After that catastrophic date for the Slug Club Christmas party, Hermione had thought that she was well shot of him. They shockingly worked well together, so much so that Cormac had proposed to her the day she told him she was going to America saying that he did not want to lose her. Hermione could have said yes, everyone around her was waiting for her to announce the good news but, ultimately, Hermione said no. Not that she disliked Cormac; they'd been a steady couple for a little more than two years. However, Hermione could not picture herself living a married life with a Quidditch player, always waiting on a husband who would be constantly touring around the world. In addition, she did not take into account the groupies that followed every team.  
  
She told Cormac that, once she was finished with her mission, and if he still wanted to marry her when she returned, it would be a definite yes. She reasoned that any guy who would be willing to wait for a woman after all this time—there was no definite deadline to complete her mission—would be proper husband material. Therefore, she went to America and only after five weeks after their breakup, Hermione learned from Harry and Ron that Cormac was engaged to Romilda Vane. The witch was apparently pregnant and she was four months along. Ergo, she'd made the right decision.  
  
Now, as Hermione sipped the herbal tea at the counter of her spacious kitchen, she read the new article that had again brought her into the press limelight. To her extreme displeasure, the Quidditch Princess had resurfaced. She had been asked by the American Minister for Magic to represent him at the final match of the North-American Quidditch League that was held on Halloween day. It was a match between the Sweetwater All-Stars and the Fitchburg Finches with the epic victory going to the Finches. She got tickets for her parents, the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Harry and Teddy. It was the first Quidditch match that Tony had ever seen but of course, with Harry and the Weasleys, Tony was already an avid enthusiast for the sport.  
  
As an official representative of the American ministry, she was the one that was to give the trophies and medals to the winning and losing sides. Thus, when it was time to give the U.S. Cup to the captain of the Finches, the Seeker—Maximus Brankovitch III—Tony had remained by her side decked all in the Finches red and blue colours. Wanting to have a better look at the Cup, Tony had pushed forward to stand before her and the Captain had good-naturedly handed the cup to Tony—the Finches supporter of the day—before lifting her little prince onto his shoulders to the delight of the reporters. She had gazed up at the same time to see Tony lift the Cup to the roaring noise of the stadium filled to the brim and the delighted look of her son had filled her with joy. However, it was the admiring smile that Maximus sent her as he looked down at her at the same moment that had the reporters gleeful.  
  
They were convinced that they'd captured 'a rare moment of intimacy between the famed war heroine and the Quidditch star,' as she read the article on the Morning Oracle, the principal newspaper of the American Wizarding community. It really did not help Hermione either that a few days prior to that match that it had become public knowledge that she'd been quickly granted the American citizenship she had applied for by the Minister. Incidentally, the same day Maximus had given an interview the newspaper that he was thinking of settling down after the coming Quidditch World Cup. The international tournament was to be held on US ground in December and for which the American National Team, captained by the same Maximus, was a favourite. It was just a series of coincidences that the press had strung together into something that didn't exist.  
  
However, Hermione did not decline the invitation for dinner from Maximus that she received a few days after the match. Of course, despite all the precautions taken, the news had leaked to the media and at the end of what had been a very pleasant dinner, Hermione and Maximus found themselves facing a horde of reporters waiting for them. It was all very ridiculous but she still agreed for a second date with the Quidditch player. This time, the date had remained very private and even though, Edward still lingered in her mind, Hermione allowed herself to enjoy the feel of Maximus' lips on hers. Ginny had been intolerable after she shared that with her. It was really just ridiculous and to think that, after all this time, she still disliked the sport.  
  
Hermione closed the newspaper in a huff before turning to wash her empty cup. Even though, she had employed Winky for helping her with Tony, Hermione still insisted on doing any household task that she deemed necessary. Once done in the kitchen, Hermione walked back to her fireplace in the living room. Tony was currently at her parents while Winky was on her day off. It had taken great convincing from Hermione to make the house-elf accept a salary as well as having a weekly day off but it paid off. Winky helped with the household cleaning as well as watching after Tony when she was working.  
  
Thanks to the elf, Hermione had been able to finish the mission that Kingsley had assigned her, locate the refugees from the Second Wizarding War, and convince them to come back to the home country. Many of those refugees—Muggleborns primarily—had refused to move having started anew in the New World. She did not begrudge them their choice; after all, she herself had decided to stay in the country once she'd finished her task.  
  
She had not yet informed Carlisle of that. She knew that the blonde vampire would have asked her to relocate to the Pacific North-West to be closer to Tony and her. It was not that she did not want to; for she considered it would be a good idea. However, it would still place the mother and son closer to Edward and his Bella. That was something she was not yet prepared to face. She did not begrudge the Muggle girl her happiness but somewhere, somehow, it still stung. Deeply.  
  
Still, she reasoned that at one point in time she would need to inform Tony or Edward of their relationship. Tony had been asking almost constantly when his father would come see him. A part of her was still afraid that Edward would reject Tony and she knew that her darling little boy would be very saddened if that happened. Going to the Cullens today, she knew that her beautiful secret would be out of the bag.  
  
She understood that the secret was eating at Carlisle and there was no doubt in her mind, that Carlisle had proceeded—after her departure—to inform the rest of the Cullens what had happened after Edward fled. What she feared was that because of Tony and Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens, excluding Carlisle, would not welcome them. She would not resent them from the possible decision because the pair of them, invading their sanctuary would definitely be awkward. Furthermore, it did not take into account the foreseeable drama that would follow between Edward's Muggle fiancée and himself. A part of her wanted them to refuse because, at the heart of her anxiety, her principal worry was her little prince. Out of everyone, he would be the most affected by the disruption and she did not want to be the cause of that.  
  
Standing next to the fireplace, she patted the orange ball of fur on a seat that was her old companion and pet, Crookshanks. Tony was very fond of the cat and it was a shared affection. Even if recently, Tony had found his new favourite animals.  _Wolves_.  
  
It was during the last visit of Carlisle—one week before—that Tony had taken an instant liking to the wild animals. Carlisle and Tony, accompanied by Hermione, had visited the Central Park Zoo. They had been wandering around the old zoo when Tony had approached the wolves' enclosure. She did not understand why Tony liked them the moment he saw the wolves but like any mother, she rejoiced in his simple happiness at watching the wild canids. She laughed at Carlisle's bewildered expression as he watched Tony able to pet a small wolf under a zookeeper's supervision. It had been a very pleasant day for all. Not even the old lady—who took a picture of them together before saying that they made a cute family—was able to dampen the mood. She still noted that Carlisle had still seemed a little down after that little reminder that he wasn't able to have his complete family together.  
  
Hermione knew the reason why Harry had chosen the Cullen house as her safe house. Not just because he'd deemed it to be perfectly secure—despite it housing seven vampires—for her refuge, but also because he felt that Tony had a right to know his father or for the father to know of his son's existence. She understood perfectly Harry's frustration with her. Harry had even confronted her on that same subject because he believed that she was being a coward about it. A part of her had agreed full-heartedly with Harry's accusation.  _Some Gryffindor, she was_. Harry, being an orphan, said it was important for Tony to meet his father because the little boy had the chance to have his father around. It was something that Harry would do anything to have. Even, if he'd learned that his father was a vampire.  
  
It was a low blow from him but it hit home perfectly. She had actually made up her mind and would have told Carlisle that at the latter's next visit. But, Harry, in a very Slytherin move, had seized the occasion that had graciously presented itself with the very nasty business that Hermione had uncovered down in NOLA and used it to his advantage. By bringing her where she had not yet been prepared to go. To Edward.  
  
She shook herself before she picked up the floo powder in a small pot on the mantelpiece before throwing it into the fire. She stepped in and said her destination before spinning all the way to Ottery St. Catchpole, to her parents' house. After completing her studies, Hermione had gone to Australia to find her parents. After removing the memory charm on them, Hermione had faced her parents' wrath. They had been furious with her for taking them for granted. She now understood her parents completely. She would have felt the same way if Tony had made the same decision concerning her if anything forced his hand. As a parent, she gained a new perspective. She still reasoned that had her parents been targeted by Death-Eaters, they would have been virtually defenceless. In the event that she would not have made it, her parents would have still led a happy life together.  
  
They'd finally come to an agreement that Hermione would have to include them in any new decision. Thus, she'd shared to them as often as possible her life as a witch and in a move that had shocked Hermione, her parents sold their beloved London townhouse to buy and renovate an old cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole. The cottage was on the opposite hillside to the Burrow and was nearer to the Lovegoods and Diggorys, the two remaining Diggorys.  
  
The moment she stepped out of the fireplace, Hermione found herself almost tackled to the ground by her small bundle of energy. Tony was an almost endless ball of energy. Even if he was only seven and a half months old, he appeared like any toddler of two and a half years old. She picked up her little prince to give him a long kiss on his forehead making him giggle.  
  
"Missed me, my little man?" Hermione asked as she smiled fondly at her son. She waved her wand on herself to rid herself of the remaining soot before doing the same on the carpet.  
  
"Yep!" Tony exclaimed, popping the p.  
  
"What did you do today with Grandma and Grandpa?" Hermione asked ruffling thes silky reddish brown curls.  
  
"I made pancakes with Grandma and Grandpa has been napping all day!" Tony complained as Hermione moved into the kitchen of the small cottage that had been beautifully renovated.  
  
"Did not!" Her father denied as he looked up from the newspaper.  
  
"Yes, you did," Tony accused.  
  
"Richard," her mother chastised.  
  
"We did go see the Weasleys, didn't we?" Her father asked as he smiled indulgently at Tony who Hermione had placed on a stool next him, to go hug her mother.  
  
"I don't like Vicky!" Tony announced, solemnly.  
  
"And why is that honey?" Her mother asked as she turned to look at their grandson fondly, passing Hermione a plate with only two pancakes remaining.  
  
"Because she wants to play girly games with I and Teddy!" Tony informed.  
  
"With Teddy and I," Hermione automatically corrected.  
  
"Uh-huh. She's annoying," Tony added, as he snatched the last pancake on the plate before her father.  
  
Hermione smiled. There truly was nothing to regret as she looked lovingly at her little boy. Even if Edward did not want anything to do with Tony, she'd make sure that every day her little prince felt loved. Even, in the absence of his father.  
  
Later, she was back in her apartment dry-towelling Tony after his bath while listening to the latter's continued complaint of how annoying was Victoire Weasley. How did little boys manage to keep rambling even as you were trying to dry the water out of their ears? Such clever little things, children.  
  
Once done, she scooped him up before walking to her own bedroom. Tony's things had been sent to a storage box located two blocks away from her place. It was a precaution that she'd taken knowing that there was a big risk of having dark wizards coming for her. The least evidence of Tony's existence, the less danger for her boy. Winky popped back and forth of the storage box for anything needed. She only kept Tony's favourite clothes home such as the Fitchburg Finches red and blue pyjamas and his wolf cuddly toy that Carlisle had gifted him. Wolfie, Tony had instantly called it. So simple and logical.  
  
Tucking her little prince into bed, she smiled seeing that he'd already fallen asleep tired from his eventful day. She brushed a curl of his forehead before kissing him. Crookshanks had crawled into bed at his foot. She smiled before silently walking out of the bedroom to review the notes she'd left on the coffee table in the living room.  
  
The apartment she now lived in had been a purchase of Carlisle. She had naturally refused to accept it when Carlisle had brought her there the first time. It was the day following the one where Carlisle had been informed of Hermione's pregnancy and she was still living in a hotel room at the Waltdorf. Carlisle had stayed with her after her friends and Madam Pomfrey left. He had wisely said that she could not stay in a hotel room if she was going to have a child. After a lot of convincing expertly done by Carlisle—vampires were very persistent and stubborn—Hermione had accepted the gracious gift. It really was very helpful since she lived in a nearly empty apartment block. She lived on the fourth floor and there was only the old couple living on the ground floor and the newlyweds she heard living on the third. Those ones gave her great grief as they kept reminding Hermione loudly, almost every night, of her celibate life.  
  
Sighing, she sat down on the couch before pulling her notebook to her and rereading her scant notes. She wanted to know the reason behind the foyer of dark magic that she'd encountered. What were those dark wizards plotting? What were the odds really?  
  
She had been pondering the limited information gathered when she sensed a disturbance in her wards. Someone had brought down the wards surrounding the apartment block and there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that it was for malevolent purposes. She knew how they'd entered the perimeter of her wards and hastily scribbled the one word needed to explain it on the last page in her notebook.  
  
She bolted off the couch picking up her notebook and flicking her wrist to access her wand. Turning to the apartment door, she shouted, "Colloportus." That would only slightly slow anyone who'd try to enter this way before turning to disable the Floo. Another flick of her wrist at the large floor-to-ceiling windows and they were replaced by solid concrete walls. Once, she was satisfied with her wand work, she ran to the bedroom at the end of the corridor before banging the door shut.  
  
Hearing the loud noise, Tony had woken up with a start while Crookshanks had slid under a wardrobe. "Mummy," he cried as he watched her frantic waves at the door and window behind her bed.  
  
"Winky!" she called loudly.  
  
Almost instantly, the female house-elf popped inside the bedroom with alarm. She normally spent her day off visiting the house-elves at Hogwarts. She was almost as tall as Tony with bat-like ears, a tomato-sized nose and huge brown eyes. She was wearing an acid green polka dot dress with a blue hat.  
  
"Mistress Hermione," she squeaked in a high pitch voice. "What is happening?" The house-elf asked as she watched Hermione grab her cat from under the wardrobe.  
  
"Bad wizards are trying to come in, Winky," Hermione informed, in a harried voice. She handed a squirming Crookshanks to Winky before she put the cat under a soft sleeping charm to calm it. "You listen to me, Winky, because it is very important!" Hermione instructed.  
  
She picked up Tony from the bed before she placed him standing next to the elf. "I need you to go with Tony to the Cullen house in Forks, Washington. Did you understand me?" At the house-elf's nod, she continued, "Once there, you must give the notebook to Carlisle," she slipped the notebook in Winky's pocket, "and tell him to look after Tony!"  
  
"Do you want me to get the Vampire Doctor here to help you," Winky asked, understanding the gravity of the situation.  
  
"No," she said with authority. "He needs to inform Harry first before coming back here. These wizards won't care that Carlisle is an animal drinking vampire; they'll burn him as soon as they see him here. I want to be sure that there's at least a wizard backup before they come in here. Am I clear?" She asked again firmly.  
  
"Yes, I shall do as Hermione wishes." Winky replied.  
  
"Good," Hermione uttered before turning to her little boy. "Tony, darling. You are going to Carly's house." It was Carlisle's nickname since Tony when Tony was smaller and because he was unable to say his name clearly. "My little prince, you must promise me to a good boy there because you'll be with your Daddy." She smiled encouragingly at him to diffuse the fear she saw in her little boy's eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna meet Daddy?" Tony asked, with trepidation evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes, and I'll come back for you. Don't forget that, okay? Because Mummy loves you with all of her heart!" Hermione said, sincerely.  
  
She heard loud crashing sounds coming from outside. It wouldn't be long before they broke into her apartment and time was short.  
  
"Yes, Mummy. I love you too." Tony said as he jumped into her arms for the most beautiful hug she'd ever been given.  
  
"With any luck, it won't be the last," Hermione gloomily thought.  
  
"I love you, my little prince. Now, you promise to be good." Her son nodded frantically his head still on her shoulder. She reluctantly broke the hug before placing Tony back on his feet. "Hold tight to Winky and you'll be okay."  
  
She kissed his forehead lovingly once when she saw Tony nod at her. Then, she turned to Winky, "Now, go!"  
  
Winky popped away from her with a heart-breaking finality. Hermione, however, did not have the time to recollect herself as a loud bang was heard. "There goes the door," she muttered.  
  
She straightened herself before preparing herself for what was to come. With any luck, whoever had decided to come for her would want her alive and not kill her on sight. She'd thus be able to know what was going on.  
  
At least, Tony will be safe. He'll be with Carlisle. And Edward.  
  
She just hoped that Edward would not reject their son.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Forks. A few moments earlier.  
  
Edward still could not believe what he'd heard from his 'father'. He could not have a son. He was a monster; monsters that could not and should not be allowed to reproduce. He'd told Carlisle just that and said that the child would be a monster. He could not believe that Carlisle had allowed this abomination to exist.  
  
"I've never been more disappointed in you, Edward, than just now. How can you even think that Tony is a monster? Your own son, Edward?" Carlisle declared solemnly, looking him in the eye. "That sweet little boy, who keeps asking when his father would come for him. Tony is the most beautiful little child that I ever have had the chance to know. A sweet little angel."  
  
"Carlisle, it's not possible." Edward denied. "We are monsters damned to eternal lives." It was impossible.  
  
"Edward, you are so determined to believe that we are these monsters underserving of happiness. Yet, in a short period of time, you've manage to discover love with a mortal and a witch." Carlisle replied, as he sat down next to him. "It is such a blessing when you see him. He looks so much like you. There's no denying his parentage."  
  
Edward watched mystified as Carlisle replayed a few memories the latter had of his short times with Tony. It seemed so farfetched but as he watched the memories play in Carlisle's mind, Edward couldn't still deny what he was seeing. A small reminder of him lived away with Hermione.  
  
"Why?" Edward asked. "Why did you hide him from me?"  
  
"It was not my secret to tell, Edward. Hermione had tried to contact you and you chose to ignore her out of your own guilt." Carlisle told him, the disapproval still in his voice.  
  
"But you still hid him from me, Carlisle." Edward said, feeling betrayed. "You went there many times and you chose not to tell me after all these months."  
  
"It was your choice, Edward. You walked away from there. What would you have done after finding out you had a son with Hermione? You're already trapped by the Volturi ultimatum with Bella." Carlisle responded, calmly.  
  
"Don't blame this on Bella, Carlisle. She's got nothing to do with this," hissed Edward, standing up to pace.  
  
"I'm not blaming Bella, Edward. The blame lies only with you. And you know it, yourself!" the blonde vampire reproached, still as calmly. "Edward, today you've got a chance to right a few wrongs. Don't make any rash decisions. It is not just Bella or Hermione's happiness that will be at stake by what you decide now. There are also the feelings of a sweet little boy in the balance. Your son's feelings, Edward."  
  
"I don't understand, Carlisle. You make it sound like Tony's a toddler but if Edward and Hermione only met like eight or nine months ago, ain't it? So, if anything, wouldn't Hermione still be pregnant now?" asked Emmett, hesitantly.  
  
"A dhampir—a vampire's child—grows a supernatural rate due to the father's high metabolism. Tony was born after only twenty-eight days in his mother's womb. His birth had been difficult, the placenta was as hard as a diamond, but with the aid of magic, he was delivered safely. Even now, his growth rate is roughly four times the biological rate and it isn't expected to slow until he is three years old. Then, he would biologically look like a twelve-year-old boy. He doesn't even have venom." Carlisle informed the family.  
  
Edward was still pacing trying to understand everything that Carlisle had told him. A part of him was still convinced that it was impossible. That this supposed 'child' of his was a monster and should be destroyed. Another part yearned for that small semblance of normalcy. A son. A son of his.  
  
"Edward, you're still trying to deny it. I understand that this is difficult to understand but it is very much true. You have a son. Anthony Thomas Cullen or Tony. He has your eyes, the green eyes you had when you were still human and he longs for his father to hold him. He has an unnatural liking for wolves. He says that wolves are just badly behaved doggies." Carlisle shared, a fond smile playing on his lips as he remembered their trip to the Central Park Zoo.  
  
Edward smiled as he watched the memory of Carlisle and Hermione's day with Tony at the zoo. It seemed like such a normal outing for a family. He had a son and he had a … shit. What could he do now?  
  
His musings were interrupted when he heard a loud pop just outside the door. An unusual smell wafted into the house and Edward heard three distinct heartbeats. One seemed like that of an animal sleeping, a slow rhythmical sound. The other seemed like that of a small child and the last was a very rapid heartbeat. Something he'd never heard before.  
  
"Tony!" Carlisle identified, before in a rush of wind, his father was at the door.  
  
"Yippie, snow!" a little boy's voice cheered.  
  
"Master Tony, we need to get you inside. It's too cold here, you'll be sick." He heard someone say in a high-pitched voice. It sounded like a squeak. A female squeak.  
  
"Tony! Winky!" Carlisle cried as he yanked open the door.  
  
In his haste, the hinges were torn and the door was left hanging haphazardly. Carlisle, however, had no care for the door as he squatted down to the boy's height before enveloping him in a hug.  
  
"Carly!" the little boy exclaimed, returning the hug eagerly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked as he looked at the boy examining him for injuries.  
  
"Mummy sent Winky, Crooks, Wolfie and me here because of the bad guys." Tony answered as he looked back at Carlisle.  
  
Before Carlisle had time to ask who were the 'bad guys', Esme reminded, "Carlisle, it is cold outside. Let them come inside before they catch a cold."  
  
"Yes, come." Carlisle said taking Tony's hand and guiding him inside while the other 'thing' followed.  
  
Edward stifled a laugh when she saw Alice's eyes widen over the acid green polka dot dress. Emmett had moved behind to close the door as best possible before reappearing at Rosalie's side.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Winky. She's Hermione's house-elf and aide. Crookshanks, the cat. Wolfie, the little wolf. And my beautiful grandson, Tony!" Carlisle introduced proudly.  
  
Everyone smiled back at their new guests, the little boy was studying everyone gathered in a semi-circle in the living room around the white couches. His gaze however stopped directly on Edward, his head tilting as he observed him. Edward stood still as he stared back into the green eyes of his son.  
  
In a swift move, the little boy had moved from Carlisle's side and bolted in his direction. Edward did not know if it was instinct or any other thing like that but he found himself automatically kneeling to welcome his son's embrace. His dead heart swelled with joy at the hug of the little boy who cried into his shoulder.  
  
He heard his family's collective awe as they witnessed a father embrace his son for the first time. His eyes lifted in the direction of his father's and he saw the approval in Carlisle's eyes.  
  
The little boy sniffed loudly before he pulled slightly from him, his fingers lightly touching Edward's cheek. Edward glanced down into the beautiful green orbs of his son.  
  
Tony looked up at him, admiring his face before whispering, hesitantly, "Are you really my Daddy?"  
  
Edward smiled, the most beautiful smile he'd ever given someone, "Yes, Tony. I'm your Daddy!"  
  
The little again hugged him tightly before whispering— the most beautiful words Edward had ever heard—feverishly into his ear, "I love you, Daddy."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. A new chapter. The first part of the chapter might seem unimportant but it just contains a bit of background of what Hermione had been up to before relocating to America. I bet you want to know what's happened to Hermione after Winky popped out with Tony? We shall look into that into the next chapter. Yes, I know that Edward is an asshole in this chapter. It's intentional on my part. Even, if he's been around for more than a century his actions sometimes are more suited to an angsty teenager. Tony's arrival will be a turning point for him.


	5. Of Battles and Rescues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Of Battles and Rescues

Hermione had a mission, a simple goal that she absolutely needed to achieve. She needed to know who was behind the plot that she discovered when she'd been digging around down in New Orleans. She had a strong suspicion that a vampire or a whole coven of them was involved in the nasty business she'd found. She still did not understand how it all tied in with the dark wizards.

It was also the last word she'd written in the notebook—given to Winky—to be passed to Harry. Harry would understand, he always did. They'd always worked well together. She would find the clues and Harry would find the missing links in the puzzle. Then, together, they were able to get the bigger picture behind any mystery. After all, it was a rather well known fact that Hermione Jean Granger hated not knowing something. Now that Tony was out of harm's way, Hermione knew she would be able to focus on her task.

The front door of her flat was blasted by a strong spell. In a heartbeat, Hermione moved next to the wall just to the left of her bedroom door. She stayed silent, fingering the bendy wand that she'd won the allegiance of from Bellatrix Lestrange, listening for any sound coming from behind the dark wood that made her door.

"Find her, she's still here. Be careful, the Master wants her alive!" someone ordered before she heard movement inside her flat.

So, there was more than one wizard coming for her. Hermione supposed she should feel honoured. If they did not want to kill her, it would mean that she was needed for whatever nefarious plan they had hatched.

She turned to her right and saw the still fresh—thanks to a handy preservation charm—bouquet of red and gold Calla lilies that Maximus had given her on their second date standing in a water-filled vase on a console. She did not know why she bothered with water for the flowers since the preservation charm would prevent the flowers from withering but now, the water would have a use.

She pulled the bouquet out of the vase and threw the water on the floor at the foot of the door, making sure that the water also flowed to the other side before moving silently to grab the long foot lamp that stood on the other side of the console. She pulled off the shade covering the bulb and tested the light to make sure it was still working. Leaving the light on to lure her attackers to her, Hermione grinned. Well, if they'd stupidly thought that Hermione would come easily, they were in for a nasty surprise. She was certainly not going to make the task easy.

"She's in there!" a new voice exclaimed. They'd probably seen the light turn on.

"We're coming for you, Mudblood," a third voice said.

Really, the insults were getting old. Hermione held her breath as she waited for one to come neared to her door. The water at the foot of the door served as a mirror and Hermione glimpsed a hooded figure approaching cautiously with a larger hulking shadow behind the first one. Only once the hooded figure was traipsing in the puddle of water did Hermione breathe out. She juggled the lamp in one hand and slammed the lighted bulb onto the wet floor.

Water being a very effective conductor of electricity, Hermione's trap worked perfectly. She did not stop until she heard the loud double thuds. Luck was apparently on her side. The larger of the two wizards approaching her bedroom had been touching his acolyte, and was electrocuted as a result. Only then did she switch off the light button of the lamp before throwing it to the floor.

Now, holding her wand in a resolute grip, Hermione aimed her wand at the door, non-verbally lifting the Colloportus charm she'd placed on it earlier before shouting, "BOMBARDA MAXIMA."

The door was blasted off its hinges and was sent flying into the hallway after hitting the two men already down. The temporary airborne door collided with a third man who'd been standing in the middle of the corridor and was propelled into the large plasma TV in her living room while the door crashed into the wall. Hermione rushed out of her bedroom, jumping over the two bodies lying down. She saw a shadow move in the living room and Hermione slid down the rest of the corridor before slipping into the kitchen. She closed the door before crawling behind the kitchen island.

She glanced upwards at the pots hanging over the working surface before turning and seeing the knives in the gleaming, heavy aluminium knife-block near the sink. She stood quickly before she pulled one long knife out of the block before again hiding behind the island.

"Stop playing Hide and Seek. We're not here to play, Mudblood!" a female voice hissed behind the door.

Hermione got a sudden idea and she needed to check if it would be possible. She again stood and pulled open the drawers in front of her. All her gleamingly clean cutlery was in there. It was a testament of Winky's efficiency. A quick wave of her wand and the silverware floated in the air and followed her as she crouched back down.

The door was forced open and Hermione saw the reflection of a short woman stand at the doorway on the gleaming surface of the red retro fridge.

"I know you're there so you better give up. We won't get nasty," warned the woman, her wand poised exactly a few inches above where she was hiding.

"Well, it's too bad for you because I'm only starting!" Hermione roared before with a slashing jerk of her wand, she bellowed, "Waddiwasi."

As one, the spoons, knives, forks—her entire cutlery—shot through the air into the opposite direction, onto her opponent of the moment. While a part of the silverware hit the wall of the kitchen and of the corridor through the open doorway with loud clinking sounds, a larger part hit the designated target with terrible accuracy. The witch let out a painful wail of pain before—with a final gurgle of blood—she fell backwards, dead.

She moved from her hiding place to take cover behind the open door but remained in a crouching position as she heard someone moving towards her again. Whoever it was, he or she moved cautiously into view and hesitated at the door before he moved inside, sidestepping the body of the fallen witch. The moment the black boot-clad feet moved pass the door and came directly in Hermione's direct line of vision, she reacted.

She violently stabbed the foot with one of the long knives that she'd picked a few minutes earlier from the drawer. The howl of pain that was released was male but Hermione did not have the time to think more on it. She jumped up from her crouching position, pulling out the knife non-delicately from the boot. The injured wizard let out at string of curses as he hissed with the added pain caused. Hermione finally in a standing position pushed the blood-covered tip of the knife right into the wizard's heart. The latter looked down at the foreign object planted deep into him before he glared back up at Hermione. A final thrust of the knife and a splutter of gore later, the wizard fell forwards. She moved out of the way before being trapped by the fallen body.

Hermione flinched when she glanced back down at the dead wizard—the knife had run thought the wizard's body—blood was flowing at her feet. She paused a few moments as she listened for any other intruders. She was certain that she was finally the only person alive in her flat.

It was the reason why Hermione was the first one surprised when she felt the tip of a wand on her throat when she walked out of the kitchen. She saw in her peripheral vision a Disillusionment Charm being lifted and a six assailant appeared. She chastised herself for forgetting to cast the Homenum Revelio Charm.

"Impressive for a Mudblood," said the wizard, who with the tip of his wand forced her to move to the living room.

Her wand was wrenched from her hand before she forcefully pushed to stand behind the half-ruined black leather couch. A new silhouette moved into the apartment from the landing and Hermione—now defenceless— felt even more terrified. Her luck had finally run out as she regarded the wizard who'd stepped into her apartment. It was a wizard from her past—someone she'd thought long dead—but the evidence to the contrary was now standing in front of her, a predatory gleam in his dark eyes.

"How?" Hermione simply asked.

Antonin Dolohov smiled ominously back at her.

Edward could claim that he'd roamed the earth's surface for nearly a century as a vampire and seen all of the marvels of the planet, but as he gazed down at his asleep son, he could not imagine having ever seen anything as beautiful as his son. The little boy had fallen asleep just after whispering the most heart-warming words he'd heard, "I love you, Daddy."

True, initially, he had his rightful reservations—at least to him—about his paternity after hearing Carlisle. Now, though, he no longer questioned it. No doubt, tired from a long day, Tony had fallen asleep, shortly after hugging him and Edward had laid him down on the long white couch. His eyes had not left the little marvel that was his son. He was so beautiful, a real little miracle. Edward caressed the slightly flushed cheeks before fingering the soft reddish-brown locks that framed the angelic little face.

He had a son. The words echoed in his head for a long time. Yet, Edward still had to get use to the novelty of what it meant. He was now a father. Hermione had given him something that he, himself, had never contemplated the possibility of ever happening. Still, as his cool fingers lovingly touched his little boy's face, Edward was certain now that he would do anything for his son's safety and wellbeing.

Carlisle had asked something from the small creature—Winky—but Edward was lost in his thoughts. He only tuned back when he heard Carlisle call his name loudly. Rosalie had glared back at their father for being too loud, fearing that the little boy would awaken. Still soundly asleep, Tony had curled himself on the couch, a small happy smile lingering on his adorable face.

Edward was still smiling before he glanced back at Carlisle. The look on his father's face shook him from his peaceful happy thoughts. Carlisle had a very sombre grave look and he was holding a small notebook in his hands. Only one word filtered out of the blond vampire's thoughts and—more than anything that had happened that evening—it perplexed Edward, greatly.

Vampires.

"Edward! We need to get to Hermione fast!" his father said.

Edward, as well as the other members of his family, noted the urgent tone in Carlisle's voice. Jasper stood even more rigidly than ever, as he glanced over Carlisle's shoulder at the notebook and the words written in there.

"Vampires!" Jasper read.

Edward moved in front of Carlisle before grabbing the notebook from his hands, before also reading the hastily scribbled word on the last page of the notebook.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"It would seem that Hermione's under attack and that vampires could be involved." Carlisle replied.

Edward read from his father's thoughts that the latter was very worried for the witch he considered like a daughter.

"But how would we be able to get to Hermione quickly? She lives on the other side of the country." Emmett asked, understanding the dire situation.

Carlisle's eyes shifted to look down the small creature, which had remained silent. As one, the Cullens turned to look at the house-elf. Edward understood immediately what Carlisle was getting at. The house-elf had been the one to appear with Tony and a fat orange cat. It would also be the one able to take them directly to Hermione.

"Winky, you need to take us to Hermione. She'll need our help." Carlisle asked.

"I's can't, Mister Cullen. Mistress Hermione explicitly asked Winky to give the notebook to Carlisle and to ask him to call Harry Potter. Winky's a good house-elf and will do what her mistress ordered," the house-elf replied, obviously stressed.

"It would take too much time to get to Harry and we don't have much time to spare. Hermione needs our help," Carlisle stated, in earnest.

"I's understand. However, Mistress asked that you inform Harry Potter before I's can take you there. Winky is a free elf but Winky won't disobey," the house-elf replied. "I's can't disobey Mistress' instructions."

"This is ridiculous!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Why can't she understand that it's a matter of life and death?"

"Winky understands perfectly what is at stakes here. But—despite being a free house-elf—she's still bound by the magic of her kind," Carlisle observed. "If Hermione clearly asked her to get to Harry first, we won't be able to change anything. Only Tony can ask something from Winky."

Carlisle had glanced at Tony, who had been wrapped up in a thick blanket—courtesy of Esme—contemplating whether he should wake up the little boy. Before Edward could protest, Carlisle's eyes flashed to look at Edward.

"Ask her, Edward." Carlisle surprisingly said.

"What?" Edward replied, baffled.

"Winky is the house-elf to Hermione's household, she's thus bound to obey anyone from Hermione and Tony's direct family. You're Tony's father, she'll probably follow what you ask of her," Carlisle said.

Hesitantly, Edward turned to the house-elf who had been fidgeting. "Winky," Edward spoke, firmly. The house-elf's huge brown eyes looked up at being addressed. "Can you get us to Hermione's quickly?" Edward questioned.

"Yes. I's can. Winky can follow orders from the young Master's father," announced Winky, to the relief of the family.

"Good. We'll need you to us there quickly," Edward continued.

"We'll need it to be discreet to not alert others of our presence. Something, like a bathroom," Jasper supplied.

Edward nodded before repeating the same words to the house-elf who nodded in understanding. Edward straightened as Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett prepared themselves for the different travel means.

"Be careful, please," Esme pleaded before lightly kissing Carlisle.

"We will," Carlisle assured.

Edward's phone rang loudly startling him and he pulled the small device out his pocket. He nearly groaned when he saw the caller. Bella could not have picked a worse time for that.

"Not now!" he cried.

Alice snatched the phone from his hand, "I'll handle her," she said. "You just be careful, okay?" she also added.

"We'll be, love," Jasper replied, lovingly.

"Babe, don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. You'll get a welcome kiss when you come back in one piece and if you're lucky, you might get more," Rosalie answered.

"You'll look after him?" Edward asked the women.

"Of course, Edward. We'll prepare the guest room to accommodate for Tony, Winky, Hermione, and the cat. Don't worry about us. Just get back here safely," Esme promised.

Edward's gaze flicked to his little treasure. Already, he loved him so much and he did not know what he'd do should something happen to Tony during his absence.

"We need to move now, Edward," Carlisle reminded as he pulled Edward to stand next to him.

Carlisle's right hand was gripping Winky's left while Emmett held the right one with his other arm over Jasper's shoulder. A glance to one of the floor-to-roof window confirmed the strange sight the four of them made surrounding the small figure of the house-elf. His last glance before darkness surrounded him was surprisingly not for Alice—finally answering Bella's call—it was for his son.

Edward felt as if Carlisle's arm had twisted away from him and he re-doubled his grip. The next thing he knew was the darkness; it seemed like he was pressed very hard from all directions. He could not breathe—not that he needed it—he felt iron bands tightening around his chest. His eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull. It might not be real but it sure felt like it. He had the sensation that he'd been compressed and that he was travelling in a long rubber tube.

A few seconds later, he felt himself being squeezed out of a very tight hole and the rush of air that accompanied it was more than welcomed. The brightness of the white and blue bathroom was overwhelming but Edward's eyes adjusted quickly.

"This is the weirdest thing I've done," Emmett proclaimed.

It was a bit too loud to Edward's liking and Jasper immediately reminded Emmett of what.

"Emmett! We'll lose the element of surprise of you're going to be loud about this," Jasper informed him.

He was already springing into action with Carlisle following closely behind him. Edward asked Winky to stay hidden in the bathroom before he moved out of the bathroom. The bedroom was Hermione's; he knew it at first glance. The room was in complete disarray.

"Did you hear that?" an unknown voice asked down the open corridor.

"What?" another replied.

"Someone's in here!" the first voice said.

Edward could hear someone struggling as though bound. He caught Hermione's smell; it was still distinct in his memory. It was fainter than Bella's strong smell—which still made his thirst burn intensely—but it was still ingrained in Edward's thoughts. He'd recognised it anywhere. Distinctive and subtle.

"Hermione's still here," Jasper shared, glancing back at them. "She's been gagged and bound."

The empath vampire had quickly assessed the situation peering around the corner. "There are only two of them but I don't sense a vampire around," Jasper continued telling them. He was speaking at a very low frequency; only vampires could hear him.

"There's no one else there, Antonin," the second voice said.

"We need to act quickly so they won't know what's hit them, Carlisle." Jasper advised. "Before they pop out of here."

"We can't kill them! You know that, Jasper!" Edward hissed, hearing the thought from his brother.

"Well, it looks that Hermione didn't get your memo, Edward," Jasper informed him smugly, gesturing down.

It was only then that Edward saw the two bodies lying down in a nearly dry puddle of water. They were dead.

"There's one more body down there in the corridor riddled to death by forks, spoons and knives," added Jasper.

"Huh, she's no Bella that's for sure," thought Emmett. "Oh shit. Edward, I didn't mean like that. Bella is tons of wonderful but she can't defend herself like that," Emmett defensively babbled.

"Later, we need to move now," hissed Jasper urgently.

In a rush of speed, they moved down the corridor. However, the passageway was still narrow and when Edward arrived in the living room; the wizards had already been disposed of by Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle was now next to Hermione ripping off the heavy rope and pulling the gag also off.

"Carlisle, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked surprised. Nonetheless, she hugged him. "Where's Harry?"

"We didn't have time," Carlisle replied. "We couldn't wait for Harry; we wouldn't have made it on time to help you."

"You still did a fantastic work on your own," supplied Jasper, appreciatively.

"Yeah, a kick-ass witch. That's what you are," contributed Emmett.

"I've still let my guard down too long and they managed to disarm me," Hermione argued, as she moved to grab her wand that had slipped under a side table.

"Nevertheless, you still took down five wizards on your own," observed Carlisle.

Edward had glimpsed another body with a knife jutting out in the back and another one had been smashed headfirst into the TV.

Hermione had looked up to see Edward standing next to her. "Are you all right? Were you injured?" Edward inquired.

"Nothing serious, nothing to call the Healers about. Just a salve and no scarring left. I'm just tired; I'll probably need a long good sleep," replied Hermione.

"What's that?" Emmett asked as they turned to the wall behind them.

"Oh, that's the ready-made excuse. They would have held me prisoner and left this to make believe that I had been killed," responded Hermione.

Edward was sickened. There were crudely painted words on the wall. Painted in blood.

WE SHALL RID THE WORLD, ONE MUDBLOOD AT A TIME. That was what was written.

"What does this mean?" asked Edward.

"Blood Nazis, that's what they are," answered Hermione. "Anyway, we need to move out of here. I'll have to call the Aurors because my neighbours were killed and there'll understandably be a lot of questions from the Muggle authorities."

"Winky!" Carlisle called.

"Mistress Hermione," squeaked the house-elf, who ran the distance from the bathroom to hug the witch.

"Hello, Winky," uttered Hermione. "Didn't I ask you to call me Hermione?"

"Yes, Mistress Hermione did but I is a proper house-elf," said Winky, in a disapproving tone.

"We'll have time to talk later, Hermione. Let's get out of here," advised Carlisle.

"And Tony?" asked Hermione, as she walked back towards Carlisle.

"He's fallen asleep," replied Edward.

Hermione glanced back up at him before she took Carlisle's arm and Emmett's. There was a questioning look on her face, as though she wanted to know something else but she abstained from it before with a twist of her body, she disappeared.

Edward did not know what to make of it but a thought from Jasper told him what he believed she wanted to know. "She was afraid. Afraid that you rejected your son."

Edward nodded in response, before he grabbed Winky's hand and glancing a last time at the writings on the wall. Edward understood one thing about Hermione; he did not know the witch as well as he believed.

They popped back into their house and Alice rushed to Jasper's to hug him. Everyone was being hugged and it didn't escape Edward's notice that Hermione felt a bit awkward with all the couples' embracing around her. Edward caught her glimpsing at him before she turned away.

"Hermione, I'm so glad to see you again. We've prepared the guest room for you. Tony's already sleeping on the large bed in there. You've had a long day, you'll need our rest," coaxed Esme, as she ushered the witch and the house-elf up the stairs to the guest room next to his.

"I've talked to Bella," announced Alice, as she handed him back his phone. "She said that she'll wait for you tonight. You should go now."

He shook his head indicating that he did not plan to go over at Bella's, at least not until he had some answers. Only two persons could give him these; one was currently being showed around the room that the women of his family had prepared for her and the other was standing next to him. He, thus, turned to Carlisle.

It was roughly seven hours later that Hermione woke up in a foreign bed. She opened her eyes on the most important person in her life now. Tony was snuggled into her side.

Hermione lovingly touched his tousled silky curls. She'd feared that she would not have been able to do that again and now, she still could. She let out a sob because she felt overwhelmed by the surge of emotion. She'd done so much in the last few hours and she thanked the heavens for allowing her to stay with her son. Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she inhaled her boy's scent but Hermione did not care to wipe them. They were happy tears.

However, Tony roused with the extra attention that Hermione was bestowing upon him and she hastily wiped away the tear tracks. The little boy let out a large yawn before he looked up into her eyes. A gorgeous smile lit his innocent little face.

"Mummy!" he cried, hugging her tightly.

"Good morning, my little prince," laughed Hermione, hugging back her son just as tightly.

"Good morning, Mummy. I missed you," he said, in earnest. His dazzling green eyes fixed on her chocolates ones.

"Oh, I missed you too, honey!" she replied, just as truthfully.

"Mummy, I've seen Daddy," he announced. "Daddy's, the bestest of Daddies, ever. I love Daddy already."

"I'm happy to hear that, Tony." A huge smile spread across her face at seeing the look of adoration on Tony's face.

"Where's Daddy, Mummy?" he asked, looking around.

"He's –" Hermione began, before a heartbeat later, the bedroom door was opened and Edward appeared standing there.

"I'm here, Tony!" he simply said, welcoming the little boy who'd bounced joyfully on the mattress into his arms.

Hermione was truly happy that Edward had welcomed their son. It would have caused her great pain if Edward had rejected Tony. She glanced back at Edward whose eyes had been fixed on her.

"Thank you," he whispered to her, before he cherished his son's embrace.

Carlisle appeared at the door, a beautiful smile on his face as he watched Edward holding Tony in a loving hug. "Esme's made some pancakes especially for you. You should go now while these are still warm, Tony."

Tony jerked away from Edward's arms to look at Carlisle. "Pancakes!" he exclaimed. "Can I have pancakes, Daddy?" Tony asked, glancing back at Edward.

The latter smiled back at his son before he turned to look at Hermione. Hermione nodded at his nonverbal question. She understood that Edward did not know what to answer. He was in unknown territory with his son.

"Yes, you can. Don't indulge too much though," Edward answered.

"Yippie!" Tony cheered, before he bounced back to Hermione for his morning kiss.

Once done, Edward lifted him off the bed and the little boy ran to take Carlisle's outstretched hand. Hermione observed Edward watch his son lovingly as the latter scratched his pyjama-clad little bum. She'd seen so much of Edward reflected in Tony, and now, the two of them were finally together. They were so beautiful.

"He's so beautiful," observed Edward, turning back to look at her.

"Yes, he is," Hermione approved. They were alone in the room, Winky having gone off somewhere and Crookshanks was nowhere in sight.

"I believe we need to talk," Edward said, standing next to the door.

"Yes. We definitely do," agreed Hermione.


	6. Of Talks and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Of Talks and Visions**

 

 

"I believe we need to talk," Edward said, standing next to the door.

"Yes. We definitely do," agreed Hermione.

Now that Edward was alone with Hermione, he realized he had no intention of following what his family and him had agreed on. They'd discussed, they'd argued, they'd listened, they'd wondered, they'd talked, they'd argued some more before finally coming to a decision and Edward had agreed to follow that one, albeit with great reluctance on his part.

Bella, the Volturi and the growing threat of a war with the Quileutes were the main reasons why the Cullen household could not be considered a safe house for their guests.

The Cullens had discussed the situation for hours on end and had only agreed on a course of action not long before Hermione woke up from her deep and necessary sleep. Edward knew he'd taken a handful of crappy decisions in the past but he perfectly understood what was at stakes. He still disagreed with the possible outcomes of his decision.

He already loved his son so much that he knew he would be able to live with his son's hate in the future. It broke Edward a little more to think that it was perhaps this decision which could have brought about Tony's future hate of him. It was mostly for his security that Edward had taken this difficult decision and there was nothing to be done to change that.

They had to go. It was as simple as that. And, yet, it wasn't as simple. It could never be that simple.

The family had regrouped in the living room after Hermione had fallen asleep next to Tony in the guest room next to Edward's room and that Winky had popped away back to England to inform Harry Potter of what had happened.

"They can't stay!" Alice exclaimed, as soon as they heard the house-elf taking her leave with a distinctive pop.

"Alice! You can't be serious. This is Edward's son we're talking about here," Jasper replied. The empath sounded shocked by what he thought was been uncharacteristically heartless of his wife.

"Just hear me out please," pleaded Alice.

"Yeah, I want to hear this also. I want to know why a son should not be allowed to stay with his father," Emmett added, a hint of the bubbling anger at what Alice had said showing in his voice.

With his mind-reading ability, Edward was quick to know where the members of his family stood in regards to their hosts. It wasn't a surprise for Edward to hear from Carlisle's thoughts that the latter believed that the Seer amongst them was being unreasonable. Jasper and Emmett were thinking almost exactly the same thing; that it was Edward's duty to look after his son as well as the woman who had borne him such a gift.

He'd never really thought about it but his 'brothers' were quite similar in their way of thinking in regards to family issues. They both still had ingrained within them a fierce sense of duty and honour towards their family and extended that towards those they considered their friends. It was due to their upbringing; Jasper was from rural Texas and Emmett hailed from the mountains of Tennessee. Hence, the reason of their complete disagreement with Alice's exclamation.

Esme's thoughts were unsurprisingly somewhat similar. She was still marvelling at the novelty of having a 'grandson' and she thought that the suggestion of having Tony moving out a few hours only after the little boy had met his father was plain cruel.

Edward was however surprised when he read Rosalie's thoughts on the matter. The blond ice-queen agreed with Alice. Edward had always known that Rosalie had since her turning despised her condition of vampire. It had dampened a bit when she found Emmett and lessened again when the family had grown. But Edward knew that Rosalie resented the fact that she would never be able to experience the joys and trials of motherhood. It happened mostly when she let her mind wander or that her thoughts were focused on Emmett. She was thankful for her husband but she still felt that her happiness with Emmett lacked something important. At least, it was important to Rosalie. She resented the fact that she would never be able to have a child, a little piece of Emmett and herself.

Jealousy: it was the first reason Edward thought that could have made Rosalie agree with Alice. Having Tony around the house would have been a screaming reminder of what Rosalie considered a personal failure. Tony would be a living testament of what she would never be able to have and that Edward had achieved without actually trying. He unconsciously glared at Rosalie for what he'd thought were her reasons.

The latter only raised an eyebrow in reply before saying, "I agree with Alice. They cannot stay here."

"Babe, you can't be serious?" asked Emmett, surprised.

"Emmett," began Rosalie, "they can't stay here because they might be more at risk here than if they stayed with Hermione's friends. We already have the Volturi's threat to worry about. Not only would they be furious that Bella has not yet been changed but they'll probably tear us apart when they learn of Tony's existence."

"Why though?" Emmett asked perplexed. He did not understand why Tony's existence might be considered dangerous to the Volturi.

"That's because they'll probably think that we've created an immortal child like Sasha," Alice explained.

"We can still tell them that it's not true. After all, they'll see and hear for themselves that Tony is not an immortal child but a very lively kid."

It was Emmett's somewhat naive answer that brought a smile back on Edward's face.

"It's never that simple with the Volturi, Emmett," Alice replied, in a patronizing tone. "Even if they agreed that Tony wasn't an immortal child, they'd probably then want to take him with them and Volterra is not a healthy atmosphere for a lively child like him to grow up."

"I get the picture, Alice. But, I still believe that this decision should be left to Edward. Tony is still his son and if Edward thinks he's more in danger here, I'll understand." Emmett said. "I'll probably won't agree but I'll understand," he added, turning in Edward's direction. "It still is a father's duty to look after his child and you've already missed so much in regards to him."

Edward nodded, "I understand, Emmett. I know what you mean. Yet, there's so much at risk here and I think we need to discuss everything before coming to a final decision. I can assure you that I have every intention of looking out for Tony's safety. But, most of all, I have every intention of seeing my son grow up."

"That's good for me," Jasper said with Emmett nodding in approval.

Edward heard the approval in Carlisle's, Esme's and Rosalie's thoughts, the latter gifting him with a rare smile.

"So... how come the kid looks like a three year old? Shouldn't Hermione still be pregnant?" Emmett asked, looking at their father figure.

Edward was rather interested in knowing the answers to these questions himself as he too looked to Carlisle.

"Dhampirs, or hybrids born from vampires and humans or witches, grow at an abnormal rate due to the accelerated metabolism of the vampire father. Tony was born on the fifteenth of April, that's only twenty-seven days after ..." Carlisle hesitated.

It was not that the doctor felt uneasy talking about sex but mostly because he wasn't sure what to call what had happened between Edward and Hermione. Edward could read Carlisle's thoughts and memories of his talks with Hermione. The witch had told Carlisle that Edward had asked her to marry him and in Carlisle's mind, it could not be classified as a one-night stand.

"You mean when Edward gave his little flower to Hermione?" Emmett teased, earning a few chuckles from his family. "Technically, you're jail-bait," remarked the latter, "what a way to go for the century-old virgin! Losing it to an older woman, you've finally earned my eternal respect, bro," Emmett mock high-fived with Jasper while Edward glared at his two brothers in retaliation.

"Emmett, please be serious," sternly reprimanded Esme, although the effect was somewhat ruined by the smile their mother figure was trying to hide with difficulty.

"Well, anyway, like I was saying Hermione's pregnancy was very short and difficult. We, that is; Madam Pomfrey and I, we..." Carlisle continued to say before being interrupted by Emmett again.

"Who's Madam Pomfrey?" asked Emmett.

"She's the Matron and nurse of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Carlisle explained before adding, "Hermione's old school," after seeing the blank looks his family was giving him at the mention of the unknown school. "So, Madam Pomfrey and I monitored Hermione's pregnancy closely. Obviously, I couldn't be there as often as I would have wanted but Poppy—that's Madam Pomfrey's first name—handled it very well. Wizards have fantastic means of transport," Carlisle marvelled.

"When Hermione went into labor, it was very nasty. Tony kept kicking and Hermione had quite a few broken bones. She lost so much blood and I feared the worst for her. Thanks to a Blood-Replenishing potion and to Skele-Gro—that potion mends bones by the way—she had almost nothing to fear."

Edward listened intently to his father recounting Tony's birth and with his ability, he was able to watch Carlisle's memories and see for himself how much it had been excruciating. There was so much blood.

"The second problem we had was that the amniotic sac was very hard—almost a diamond-like texture—but that was easily handled again. A quick precise slashing spell and the sac was opened. Despite all that had happened, there was no C-section performed to deliver Tony. A wonderful set of lungs he had at birth," Carlisle reminisced with fondness, making everyone smile.

"So, anyway, that's the story behind Tony's birth and rapid growth," finished Carlisle.

"That explains why the kid looks like he's nearing three," said Jasper, in understanding.

"Okay, it's just great and everything but why has Hermione been attacked? Don't you think that having wizards going after her might pose a bigger threat to us than what we've already been through these past months? Just think about it, Jasper," Alice ploughed on, anticipating an interruption coming from her husband. "Wizards are more dangerous to us than a newborn army and you know it, Jazz. We don't know their plan but we know that in their world we are not perceived favorably. They apply a 'Kill on sight' policy for vampires. I am awfully sorry to repeat this but they can't stay!" Alice finished.

Edward knew that a part of Alice's reasoning was done in loyalty towards Bella. The latter had been the first human with whom the family had associated with for the longest period of time. Plus, she had been the first to find out their secret. She hadn't babbled their secret to the public but had actually been even more curious of them and their 'lifestyles'. A bigger part of Alice's reasoning was due to the Volturi's threat. The three leaders were not renowned for their patience despite their immortality. They would more than likely be checking if Bella had been changed as per the deal that was passed. And if not...

"Your reasoning is partly true, Alice. The Wizarding World does indeed apply a 'Kill on sight' policy for vampires but it doesn't mean that all wizards and witches think the same. If it had been true, Hermione would have already have burned every member of our family. You've met her, Alice? Did she seem biased towards you? Nope, she's willingly trusted us and not just for herself but also for her son," defended Carlisle. "I've trusted her the moment she hailed a taxi for me and this trust extends to her family and friends, even though some have been more difficult."

"There's always the odd ones out, Carlisle," pointed out Rosalie, "just like Bella."

"You don't understand, Rosalie. I don't think you can understand it now. You'd have to meet her friends. Just meet Luna and Neville, Tony's godparents and you'd get it."

"They can't stay, Carlisle," insisted Alice. "There's just too much at risk and we still don't know who's after Hermione."

"What did Hermione and Harry tell you earlier?" asked Edward, redirecting the discussion.

"Yeah, Hermione has been investigating an alleged foyer of dark wizards that had been reported in New Orleans. She'd been given a carte blanche by the President of the Magical Congress of the United States of America." Carlisle told them.

"Why would she be given such liberties? I thought she was only a bureaucrat or diplomat on exchange from her government," Esme asked.

"There's an even bigger story behind the simple explanation that I'm going to give you. Hermione is a world-famous personality in the Wizarding World and the American President—the wizarding one—sought to use her special and personal firsthand expertise with dark wizards to his advantage. Moreover, since Hermione's finished her initial assignment and had no other professional obligation, she's been acting as a public relations figure of sorts for the Magical Congress." Carlisle told them.

"Anyway, she's doing her little investigation and finds out about that strange gathering of dark wizards down in NOLA, and of course, she's goes there alone. She wasn't able to find much before she was discovered and like I said, Hermione is a famous public figure and was thus easily identified. She was able to escape before the wizards were able to put up anti-apparition wards but the damage was already done. Yesterday," Carlisle glanced at the grand wall-clock to see that it was already three in the morning, "or the day before that," he thus corrected, "Hermione came home to find that someone had broken into her flat."

Esme gasped hearing that while Edward worried that Tony might have been endangered.

"Luckily for her, Tony was at her parents in England with Winky and the cat. Whoever it was, they weren't able to get far into the flat before the wards triggered an alert to Hermione. Of course, by the time, she popped into her flat, the intruder or intruders were long gone but Hermione was properly shaken and called her friend, Harry. It was him who suggested that Hermione and Tony needed a safe house and that's the reason Harry brought her here directly.

"So, we don't know who's after her?" asked Edward.

"Nope, but I think I know why she wrote the word 'vampires' in her notebook. After the break-in, Hermione had logically upped her wards and increased its perimeter to engulf the whole building instead of just her flat. Since she couldn't stop the two couples that lived in the building from coming and going, she keyed her wards to allow only those two in. All other people passing by were compelled by the wards to change direction or if it was visitors, they were compelled to call directly instead of stopping by. Even the delivery was redirected," shared Carlisle.

"There was however only one exception to her complex wards that she allowed and that was me. Or more precisely, she allowed a vampire to enter her wards. Since I am the only vampire that knows where she is living, she allowed that one exception so that I could visit at ease without hindrance from the wards."

"But someone else saw the flaw in her wards and it was a vampire," finished Jasper, understanding what had happened.

"Exactly," agreed Carlisle.

"But who?" asked Emmett.

"I have no idea," replied Carlisle.

"Do you think the Volturi can be behind that? Did you have anything pertaining to that from your visions, Alice?" asked Esme.

"No, I haven't," replied Alice.

But Edward was reminded of something that had unwittingly slipped from his mind following the visit to Volterra. He knew that Aro would be able to know all his previous thoughts with his tactile ability and that included his time with Hermione. He read from the Volturi king's mind that the latter was very surprised knowing of Edward's time with the witch. But he was more surprised from hearing Marcus thoughts on the matter once the latter picked it up with his ability. Marcus was able to sense that Edward did indeed feel a strong bond with the witch he'd left behind. When Marcus shared what he'd picked up with Aro, he heard the former thinking that Edward had probably been too rash in his decision of leaving the witch behind. Aro had agreed with that observation, even thinking it was a pity that the witch had not been turned by a gifted vampire such as Edward.

Could the Volturi have gone after Hermione after Edward left? There was a teensy possibility to that but still how did it tie in with the wizards that his family and Hermione had disposed of earlier.

"Jasper?" the latter turned to him at his urgent tone. "You said you didn't sense a vampire in the vicinity of Hermione's flat when we went there, correct?" asked Edward. At Jasper's nod, he continued, "but we can't exclude that a vampire could have been near?"

"Yes, we can't exclude that. What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked, in turn.

"I think the Volturi might somehow be involved. Might just be one of the Guard working with the wizards or doing the wizards' bidding but I think they'd have a bigger ulterior motive." Edward said.

"Like they'd pretend to work with the wizards before outsmarting those for their plan?" asked Emmett. At Edward's nod, he added, "For what purpose?"

"They want a witch or more precisely, a witch turned into a vampire. It has always been one of Aro's dream to have a magical vampire and by securing Hermione into their ranks, they would have been stronger than ever. Nearly invincible," Carlisle whispered, the knowledge of what havoc it would bring to their world if such a thing actually happened hitting him fully.

Feeling that the conversation was finally going her way, Alice added her two cents, "Now, we know that having them staying here is a bad idea. They will be safer in the Wizarding World. There they'll be able to shield themselves more easily from the Volturi than by staying with us." Alice turned directly to Edward, "I understand that this will be a very difficult decision for you but, first and foremost, you'll have to think of Tony's security, Edward. If the Volturi are after Hermione and if they are aware of his existence, he's even more at risk staying in the open with us than before."

Was it really going to end like this? He'd just found out his existence and he would have to send him back. He wouldn't be able to spend more than a day with his son. It was too much for Edward.

But as he thought about everything, Edward could only agree that it might just be for the best. Tony would be an easy target for the Volturi and could be used against Hermione and Edward. Of course, there was also the Bella issue to be taken into account. Whether or not he agreed to it, Tony would be safer away from Forks and from Edward. Out of harm's way.

With a heavy heart, Edward nodded his head at Alice before voicing out his decision, "It's a very difficult decision but I'll have to agree with Alice. Tony will be safer with Hermione away from here. They'll have to go."

"Edward, are you sure you want to do that?" asked Esme, concerned.

"The only thing I am sure of is that I want Tony to be happy and for that to happen, I have to say goodbye to my son," he nearly choked on his words. He was already dreading having to say goodbye to his beautiful little boy.

"Edward, I am sorry but it has to be done," agreed Rosalie, while Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were vehemently shaking their heads in disapproval.

Alice who'd chosen to stay silent to give Edward time to understand what needed to be done gasped. Edward knew that his sister was getting a vision but he was feeling so depressed that he didn't pay attention to what Alice was seeing. Therefore, he let the vision play in his mind like an afterthought. It was like something playing in the background at the movies, he simply did not pay attention to it.

However, when Tony's face flashed in Alice's vision, Edward's attention tuned right back in.

"But I want to stay with you, Daddy," cried Tony, his little hands were wrapped tightly around Edward's neck as fat tears ran down his rosy cheeks.

Edward watched the vision unfold with a heavy heart, understanding immediately that it pertained to his decision of having Tony and Hermione move out of the house. Hermione, in Alice's vision, was standing directly behind Tony and Edward watched the sad and disappointed look in Hermione's eyes. Edward expected to see her angry, he would have preferred to see her be angry towards him and not that disappointed look.

"I love you, Daddy. Why can't I stay with you?" Tony cried, cradling Edward's face in his small hands.

"I know that, little buddy. But, it's too dangerous for you to stay here and you'll be safer if you stayed with your mom," explained Edward, with unwavering sincerity looking at Tony. It looked like Edward was memorizing the face of his son, committing every little detail to his memory.

"But, I can stay with Mummy and Mummy can stay with you, Daddy. That way we'll all be safe," Tony argued.

Edward felt pride swell in him at the cool logic his little boy was displaying at such a young age. "My clever little boy!" He heard himself exclaim proudly smiling at his son. "Daddy wants you to be in a safe place, Tony. If you are with your Mummy away from here, I'll know that you'll be safe and I won't have to worry for your security. I want what is best for you, Tony and for that to happen, you can't stay with Daddy."

"But, I want to stay with you and I love you, Daddy," repeated Tony, tears still rolled from his eyes but Tony made no effort to wipe them.

Edward watched the vision of himself straighten and Edward knew what was going to happen. "Well, it's too bad because I don't want you to stay with me here and I don't love you, Tony," Vision-Edward lied.

The little boy stumbled upon hearing the cruel words before being caught by his mother. Edward glanced at Hermione to see that the sad and disappointed look that he'd witnessed previously on the witch's face had morphed into a furious look. He now regretted to see the furious face being directed at the vision version of himself.

"Winky!" Hermione called. The house-elf appeared almost instantly at Hermione's side. Winky fidgeted on the spot when the latter felt the palpable tension in the air.

"Winky, please take Tony and get him to the headquarters," Hermione asked, her eyes had not left Edward's.

"Yes, Mistress Hermione. I's shall bring the young master promptly," Winky squeaked. "Your hand, Master Tony," said the house-elf, moving to grab Tony's hand.

The young boy had not moved from where he stood in front of Hermione but only glanced at the house-elf before turning back to look at Vision-Edward.

"I hate you!" he whispered but everyone heard him loud and clear. This time, it was Vision-Edward who stumbled from the truth he heard from those simple three words tumbling from his son's lips.

A second later, Tony was gone.

* * *

 _I hate you_.

Those three little words. The simple force behind those three little words softly uttered by Tony in Alice's latest vision were the most cruel words Edward had ever heard. And to Edward, there was something definitive with the pop that had accompanied Tony's departure. However, Alice's vision was not finished.

Hermione had straightened herself after Tony was gone. Vision-Edward flinched when he saw the cold anger brewing in her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't say a word but only stared at him.

Clothes appeared next to Hermione before disappearing into her little, black beaded bag. Next, her cat flew across the room, hissing in anger before with a wave of her wand, it went rigid in her arms. All the while, Hermione's eyes had remained focused on Edward. The situation would have been funny if it hadn't been as tense as it was.

"Now, I'm only going to say this only once, Edward Cullen!" started Hermione, in a dangerous voice. "If you dare approach Tony, my parents, any of my friends or me, I swear to Merlin that it shall be the last thing you'll ever do. And, trust me, I'm not the type to make empty threats."

Hermione took a step closer of Edward, "If you think this little trick here —" Hermione pointed at the cat in her arms and her little bag, "— is the best that I can do, then think again."

She turned to the rest of the family, "Thank you for housing us for the night, Esme," said Hermione.

"It was a pleasure, Hermione," replied Esme, with a sad smile.

"I shall leave you to your happily ever after, Edward," finished Hermione, turning to him one last time before disappearing with a loud crack.

Vision-Edward stared at the spot from which Hemione and Tony had disappeared from his life before Alice walked upto him, "It's for the best, Edward. They couldn't —"

It was Jasper who sternly interrupted her, "Save it, Alice! Edward doesn' need to hear anymore justifications for his actions, right now."

As though burned by Jasper's words, Alice nodded softly before she sat on one of the couches.

Vision-Edward looked up to face his family. "Please, leave me alone," he said, in a dull voice.

His family nodded understanding that he needed his space. Edward slowly walked up to the guest room. It was bare, as if no one had stayed in there the past night. There was nothing left from the stay of Tony and Hermione. Except one thing.

Wolfie, Tony's wolf toy. It was forgotten on the bed and Edward walked up to it. He grabbed the toy and hugged it to his chest. The vision only ended then.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Edward focused on the present situation. There he was standing in front of Hermione who was waiting for him to say what his family and him had agreed upon.

The only problem Edward had was that he'd changed his mind. Consequences be damned, he was going to see his son grow up. He heard Alice's gasp from below, understanding that the Seer had seen his decision.

In a strong and steady voice, Edward said, "I choose you, Hermione. I choose to be with Tony and you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was intially written as a little one-shot. The story has been on my mind for some time now. The story title is a nod to a beautiful vampire movie. Let Me In is the remake of the Swedish movie Let The Right One In. And for once, the remake and the original are as awesome in quality and remain must-see movies. Initially, the chapter title was Let Me In but since it's going to be a multi-chaptered one, I changed it to Of Meetings and Coffees.
> 
> After taking into consideration everything and debating long hours with myself, I've been able to find a suitable storyline to make this a multi-chaptered story. I know that I'm probably biting into more than I can chew but as long as the readers like the story, I'm good.
> 
> Thanks and take care,
> 
> Ludo


End file.
